Kikai Ittenshikia: Various Chapters
by HeliosGirl
Summary: Okay, THIS IS the second chapter, written by ME, HeliosGirl. Tiffany and Melissa, led by Vince, go into the city for a little site seeing ( a VERY little site seeing!) Sorry it is so short!!!!!!!! R&R please!!!!
1. Default Chapter Title

Kaika Ittenshikai   
  
Chapter 2: Um....Can't think of a name:)  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Okay, you know it, standard disclaimers apply. All Fushigi Yuugi characters belong to their respected owners, but Tiffany, Melissa, Danielle, Vince, and all other non-FY characters are me and Miaka's!! Okay, now on with the story!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Melissa sighed as she trudged behind her friend Tiffany and the strange boy who had saved them, Vince. It had been 10 minutes since they had been sucked into their copies of the Universe of the Four Gods, and were, presently, walking down a dirt road that seemed to never end to a city that seemed to never be any closer. 'What is with this place?' Melissa thought angrily. She tapped Tiffany, and peered over her shoulder and whispered in her ear AS (a/n-Okay, AS stands for 'Anime Style'. Enjoy:P ) "Hey Tiff, why don't you ask what's his name up there.......HOW LONG IT IS GONNA TAKE TO GET TO THE VILLAGE!!!" She purposely yelled the end so the boy would hear. He did, and he turned around and walked back to them. But poor Tiffany didn't see this, she was on the ground, with little swirls for eyes. Apparently Melissa's break-the-sound-barrier-why-don't-cha had knocked her..........out. Vince glanced briefly at Tiff, and then turned his attention back on Melissa. "Don't worry gorgeous, you won't have to walk another step.........well, maybe a few.......we're here!" Tiff jumped up." REALLY!!!SUGOI!!!" She yelled, jumping up and down. She turned to Melissa. "Hey Mel, did you hear......." She stopped short. Melissa had whipped out a small hand mirror and was fussing with her hair, AS, with little hearts all around her. "He said I was gorgeous, why not make it extravigant?" Melissa said, smiling. Vince and Tiffany sweatdropped. Tiffany turned around and raised her arms in victory sign. "Alright! Let's go!" So Vince and Tiffany began to walk into the town. 10 seconds later Tiff came back down the road, grabbed Melissa (who was STILL smiling) and dragged her down the road.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tiffany gasped and yelped with happiness (cheezy, huh?) "What a great village!!" She said. All around her, people were busying themselves, selling things, buying things, playing games, and just plain having fun. Tiffany wanted the fun too. She ran away from Melissa and Vince and over to a booth with assorted jewlery. She picked up a flowered pin with a red butterfly on it. By now, Vince and Melissa had followed and were nosing around too. Tiffany turned to the saleslady. "How much for this?" she asked politely. The lady pointed to the sign that starngely everyone had missed: "ALL JEWLERY ON SALE: 600 yen." (okay look, I don't know yen, kay?) Tiffany fished through her pockets, but from behind her came a voice, "I'll take it, and a hand with 600 yen was held out and exchanged for the pin. Tiff turned angrily around to stare at Melissa, who was pinning the pin in her brown hair. "Hey, I was gonna get that!" Melissa smiled sweetly. "I know, but I wanted to get it before you!" Tiffany sighed. 'Isn't there some famous saying to add to this little scenario? Oh yah, History alwasy repeats intself'  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Vince began to get impaitent. He had lived in this city his whole life... he did NOT need to see the WHOLE city 2 around!!! He finally gave up. "Girls please! I know you both want to spend time with the incredibly handsome boy who is showing you the city, but really, we have to go and....." He never finshed. He found himself flat against the pavement, being stepped on by two irate 14 year olds. "What did you say?" Melissa growled. Vince held up his hands. "Nothing, nothing at all. But girls," he said, getting up, "we really have to go. We still have to meet the most important person in the city." Tiffany and Melissa looked dumbly at each other, and then at Vince. "Who's that?" They asked in unision. Vince sweatdropped. "THE EMEPEROR OF COURSE!!!" He yelled. Tiffany and Melissa's mouths each formed a perfect O. Vince sighed, and pointed behind him. It was a huge palace, bigger then anything described in their textbooks. "Whoa," Melissa breathed. Vince nodded. "Uh huh. Now, we had better get up there soon, cause, if you haven't noticed, you guys are getting A LOT of peculiar looks." Melissa and Tiffany looked around, and JUST THEN noticed all the people staring at them. They sweatdropped, and followed, embarrassed with their heads down, behind Tasuki, and up the winding stair, to meet the Emperor of the city...............  
  
  
Welp, that's it for now!!! Did ya like it????? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!! The next chapter will be written by Miaka, so look out for her name instead of mine!! Syaonarra!!! 


	2. Default Chapter Title

~~~~~~~~~~~ Kikai Ittenshikai ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Episode 4  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: You know, the standard one applys. All characters non FY belong to me and Miaka, but everything is propety of whoever makes FY (I am too lazy to find out)  
  
  
  
Melissa couldn't believe her ears. 'This is just like Fushigi Yuugi!' she thought. Then another thought struck her. "Hey, um, Mr. Emperor, sir", she started, "if there is a legend here, then who are the gods and who are their mikos?" The emperor looked surprised. "You know of the gods and mikos?" Melissa instantly sweatdropped. "Well, um, ya know, it's, I guessed?" Tiffany shook her head helplessly. Vince just stared, dumbstruck. Kairiki cleared his throat. "Well, in our legend there are four gods: Suzaku, Seiryuu, Enkai, and Hayashi (a/n-Enkai is deep sea amd hayashi is forest. Enjoy:P ) They each rule there own part of the sky (? or was it land?) Suzaku to the east (I am guessing, I can't remember!), Seiryuu to the south, Enkai to the west, and Hayashi to the north. It is written that when a war between our countries begins, girls from another world will come and take on the duties as their respected god's miko. And now, " he said, spreading his arms wide and smiling, "the prophecy comes true. Our countries are at war, and you two have shown up. You could be the mikos for the allied countries of Kashiono, that's here, and Tsukoshori, to the west. Unfortunately, the one who has caused the war was another former ally, Subonshi. They already have a miko for their god, Seiryuu." Tiffany and Melissa nodded their heads. "So, will you?" The emperor asked eagerly. Tiffany and Melissa looked at each other, then zipped over to the corner with Vince AS, to converse.   
"So, what do you think, Tiff?" Melissa asked. Tff shrugged. "Who knows? It could be kindas cool to be a Miko, and then we get all those hot seishi to protect us, just like in Fushigi Yuugi!" Melissa and Tiffany high fived each other, and Vince sweatdropped. " I hope you guys know what you are getting yourselves into," he muttered under his breath as the girls walked happily in front of him, over to Kaikiri. Melissa held up her hand, and made a victory sign with her fingers. "Mr. Emperor, we accept!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Needless to say, the Emperor was so overjoyed that he called for a royal banquet, that night, that anyine could attend. Melissa and Tiffany were, of course, the guests of honor. They had a wonderful time, meeting people, being bowed to, bowing to people in return, and of course EATING!   
After the party had ended, Melissa, Tiffany, Vince, and Kaikiri went into a separate room to talk about the procedure. They sat down at a long table, and Kairiki got right to it. "Okay Melissa, Tiffany. I cannot begin to tell you how happy I am that you have accepted the positions as Enkai no MIko and Suzaku no Miko. Now, the question is: Who is who?" Tiffany and Melissa looked at each other. "Well, um, you could be the Suzaku no Miko if you want, Tiff," Melissa said, "I like the other other one's name better." Kairiki, Vince, and Tiffany sweatdropped. "Okay, then, I guess I am your Suzaku no Miko, Kairiki-sama!" Tiffany said. Katriki tried to look formal, but ended up blushing JUST a bit. "Well, um, that's wonderful. Now, Melissa, I know that you are the miko for the western country of Sukoshori, but they are currently at war, so you will reside here with Tiffany." "Alright, SLEEPOVERS!!" Tiffany and Melissa said, high-fiving each other. Vince and Kariki looked on dumbly. "What's a sleepover?"   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Hey Tiffany?" Melissa called, sitting up in her bed. She and Tiffany were sharing a room together. "What Mel? I am TRYING to sleep over here!" Tiffany said, throwing a stuffed animal at Melissa. Melissa dodged it and asked, "Do you think we will be able to accomplish everything we have been instructed to do? I mean, find our seishi, call our gods, and stop the war? It's easier for you, you already have two of your seishi." Right after their meeting, Kariki had revealed himself to be Tiffany's seishi, with a character on his palm (like Mitskuake!)Vince had also revealed himself to be her seishi, with a character on his forehead (like Tamahome!)Tiffany sighed. "Melissa, you will do just fine. We are going to look for both our seishi in two days, remember? RELAX and go to sleep! Everything will be fine." Melissa laided down and stared at the ceiling. 'Wonder what my seishi will be like?' she thought to herself. As she drifted off to sleep, one last thought crossed her mind. 'Hope they are cute.'  
  
  
SO, whadda think??? PLEASE R&R!!!! WE NEED REVIEWS!!! The next chapter will be written by Miaka, yadda yadda yadda, um, that's it. Hope you like it so far!!!!  
  
  
~*~HeliosGirls~*~ 


	3. Default Chapter Title

~*~ KIKAI ITTENSHIKAI ~*~   
  
  
Epsiode 6  
  
SORRY THIS IS SO LATE EVERYONE!!!!!!!! WELL, WHOEVER ACTUALLY READS THIS STORY!!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW, I MEAN, IF WE DON'T GET ENOUGH REVIEWS (8 TOPS) WE ARE GOING TO STOP! RIGHT MIAKA? WELL, SHE DOESN'T KNOW I AM WRITING THIS LITTLE *NOTE* SO SORRY MIAKA!!!! ANYWAYS, HERE'S CHAPTER 6:)  
  
  
STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLYS  
  
  
Melissa sighed. "Where the heck is your seishi Tiff?" she asked. Tiff looked around, and spotted Vince coming back with a friend. "Well, he's.." Melissa held up her hand. "Not here yet right? Figures. Man, he is so immature. I mean, sure he could be all fancy and beat the monster in the water, but he says, 'oh, order what you want'," Melissa said, doing an imitation of Vince, "' and I will be right back.' JEEZ!! He has been gone for what feels like an hour! And I am going to tell you something else Tiff...... Tiffany, what the hell is wrong?" Tiffany looked like she was about to burst out laughing. Vince was standing right behind Melissa, and he looked like he was about to laugh too. So did his friend. "Tiff, are you sick or something? What?" Suddenly, Melissa got the picture. "Oh boy.................he's........behind me right? And he is going do soemthing to me?" Tiffany burst out laughing, doubling over in her seat. Melissa turned around and waved. "Hiya Vince. So......what's new?" Before she knew it, she was out of her seat and running out of the bar, with Vince on her tail. The boy Vince was with laughed. Tiffany giggled and looked at him. "Hi, I'm Tiffany, the Suzaku no Miko. Are you Vince's friend?" The boy nodded. "Yup. Nice to meet you Tiffany. My name is Nuriko." Tiffany checked the boy out after he finished introducing himself. 'He's not too bad looking,' she thought, ' nice purple hair, I like the braid, looks muscular, not too much though, his eyes are gorgeous, and he looks really nice. Not my type though.' She motioned for him to sit down. "They won't be back for a while," she said to Nuriko as he pulled out the chair and sat, "those two are always at it." Nuriko nodded. "Yes, Vince told me about you and your friend Melissa. So, the Suzaku no Miko, eh? I guess that means I will be seeing alot of you." Tiffany looked dumbfounded. "You're........my seishi?" she questioned, pointing at him. He laughed again, and shook his head. He pulled his shirt down and Tiffany could see a character on his chest, but it blazed green, not red like hers. "I am Melissa's seishi. She looks like she is very nice. Tell me the truth please Tiffany, is she......an airhead?" Tiffany laughed,' I like this guy', she thought, and shook her head. "No.....well, not usually, but she can be pretty dense at times. Like we just experienced." Nuriko nodded, smiling. " I am looking forward to protecting her, she seems so..... fun, ya know?" Tiffany nodded. "We both are, but it's mainly cause we are from another world and we don't really know how to act here." Nuriko nodded again. Just then the door opened, and in marched Vince, proudly and... alone? Vince pulled up a chair near Tiffany, and greeted her and Nuriko. "So, where's my miko?" Nuriko joked, "isn't she still alive? or did you finish her off?" Vince and Tiffany laughed. "No, no, she's still alive, but I think I got her pretty well. Immature, huh?" "Great, cause I really need to take the clip from her, and it would look so much better in my hair...." Tiffany stopped when Vince held out the butterfly hair pin. "Is this it? Well, it must be, cause it was the only one in her hair, and when I saw it I remembered you had wanted one just like it, so....." He didn't finish cause Tiffany had launched herself into his arms, laughing and squeezing his in an I-can't-breath- kinda hold. "OH THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!" Vince blushed a bit, but luckly only Nuriko saw. He winked, and Vince blushed some more. Tiffany let go of him and pinned the clip in her hair. "So," Vince said, eyeing the door,"you guys have been acqquainted, I take it?" Tiffany and Nuriko nodded. "Great. Let's eat then!" Vince shouted for a waiter. "But, what about Melissa? Shouldn't we wait?" Nuriko asked. Tiffany brushed the comment away. "I have a feeling she will be along soon, knowing what Vince could have done to her." Vince grinned. He snapped his fingers and pointed at Nuriko. "Oh, one word of advice: she is going to be pretty angry when she comes in, so, don't hold that against her, kay?" Nuriko nodded. They were just about to order their food when the door banged open, and rattled on its hinges. Everyone looked up, and saw the shilouette of a girl in the door way. Vince whistled and turned around. "She's here....." he said in a high pitched voice. Melissa stomped, and I mean literally STOMPED into the bar, SOAKING WET. The manager came over to her and said, " I am so sorry Miss, but you are all wet and I don't allow soaked people in the restaurant." "SHUT UP!" she yelled. The manager gasped and said, "Oh course Miss." He ran back into the kitchen as quickly as his legs would carry him. Melissa resumed her stomping until she was right behind Vince. Vince sunk down in his chair. She noticed this, and spun the chair around. She put her face really close to his, and YELLED, "I WILL KILL YOU!!!" She then pulled over a chair and sat down next to Nuriko. Tiffany and Nuriko looked like they were about to burst out laughing again, so Melissa said, "What? You want to know what he did? He chased me HALF A MILE down the road (by now Tiffany is hysterical) and when he caught me, he picked me up and THREW me into the lake!! THE LAKE!!!" Now Tiffany was banging her head on the table, crying, and Nuriko couldn't help but lat a few giggles slip. She sighed and laided her head on the table while the others dug into the delivered meal.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later, after dinner, Melissa and Tiffany (along with their two seishi) were walking back home to the palace. Melissa was currently at the back of the line, walking with Nuriko, and talking, and Tiffany and Vince were far ahead of them. Tiffany turned her head to look at the other two. "Hey Vince?" she asked. Vince turned to her. "What do you think they are talking about?" Vince shrugged. "Could be anything: weather, being a seishi, being a miko, killing me.." Tiffany laughed.   
"So, you are my first seishi, huh? That is so cool." Melissa said, walking with her new found seishi, Nuriko. Nuriko looked a bit confused. "Cool? Um.. I mean.. what do you mean? I'm not cold or anything..." Melissa laughed, high and beautifully (sorry Miaka, HAD to put this)  
Nuriko decided he liked her laugh. In fact, there wasn't much he DIDN'T like about his miko. She was pretty, funny, nice, a little tempermental....."I will explain it to you all later, but cool is a term we use in my world. It means....really neat." Nuriko nodded. "Let's catch up with Tiffany and Vince, kay?" he said, and called out, "VINCE!!! MELISSA SAYS YOU CAN'T GET BACK HERE IN 5 SECONDS, JUMP OVER HER AND MANGED TO GET HERE BEFORE TIFFANY DOES!!" Melissa laughed. Vince turned around, fire in his eyes, and took off.. Tiffany realized she probably had to run to make the contest work, so she ran her hardest to get to them. Too bad one of Vince's talents was speed, because in 3 second flat he was back to them, he jumped over Melissa (who was in a sitting position, cowering) and ran back just before Tiffany reached him. Nuriko laughed, and Melissa muttered, "Show off." Vince turned and said, "What was that?" Melissa held up her hands in defeat. "Nothing, absolutely NOTHING at all." They all laughed, and continued to walk back toward the palace, to introduce Nuriko to Kairiki. Just as they were about out of sight, Melissa's stomach grumbled and she yelled, "I'M HUNGRY!!" Everyone sweatdropped and fell over.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, that's it. Again, sorry it was so late and short. Look for the next one, written by Miaka. Ja Ne!!!  
  
~*~HeliosGirl~*~ 


	4. Default Chapter Title

____*~* Kikai Ittenshikai~*~______   
  
  
  
Episode 9  
  
Okay, people, don't flip, I know Miaka wrote the last 2 chapters, but that was only cause I had like series writers block. I used up all my creativity on a poem me and Miaka and our class had to do in English. Anyways, so here is epsiode 9!!  
  
Standard disclaimer applys  
  
  
  
  
  
Tiffany and Melissa walked around the palace together, in silence. Of course that silence was quickly broken when Vince decided it would be a good idea to sneak up behind the girls and scare them. Of course, Melissa just HAPPENED to have Sana-chan's handy mallot (from Kodomo no Omocha) ready, and he was quickly.........part of the floor. They left him, SD lying there, and went on their way, talking. Tiffany sighed. "So," she said. Melissa sighed. "So," she repeated, "I guess we won't be seeing much of each other anymore, huh?" Tiffany stared out across the land, since they were on a pathway going around the palace (you've seen um) "I guess not," she said. Melissa sighed again, and stamped her foot suddenly, causing Tiffany to jump. "What?" Tiffany asked. "Well, see, it just isn't fair, cause you already have two seishi, and since one of them has been practically studying your coming since he was BORN, you've got it so easy! He can tell you everything!" Tiffany turned suddenly. "What do you mean I have it easy? Do you think I want to be rivals with you? Do you think I am proud to know that someone has been worshipping the ground I would walk on all his life?" Melissa nodded. "sure seems that way." Tiffany snorted. "Yah right! Oh, and you've got it really hard? Nuriko is like........SO OVERPROTECTIVE!!!! I mean, if someone walked 10 feet in front of you, he jump up and be ready to guard the hell out of you!" Melissa scowled. "DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT MY SEISHI THAT WAY!" Tiffany smirked. "Why? I am just stating a complete FACT.. or am I to dense like you say my seishi is!" Melissa laughed. "You know what? You're right. You ARE dense like your seishi is!" Tiffany growled. "Take.....that......back!" she whispered. Melissa smirked, and imitating Tiffany, said, "Why? I am just stating a COMPLETE fact...." Melissa didn't finish the rest of her insult. Tiffany hand reeled back and struck her across the jaw. HARD! Melissa fell backwards and banged into the door behind her. She slid slowly to floor and stared up at Tiffany, with a hand on her jaw, Blood was dripping from a cut on her lip, but she paid it no mind. Tiffany stared angrily down at her. "I don't appreciate being made fun of, Melissa Nalband!" She then stalked away, probably to go and scrape Vince off the floor:) But before she had completely left, she turned and shouted, "AND I DON'T CARE WHAT HAPPENS TO YOU!!!! YOU WERE ALWAYS COLD TO ME!!!! I HOPE THE SEIRYUU SEISHI GET YOU!!!"{ (okay, in real life, me and miaka aren't like this! In case you haven't guessed, my name is Melissa, hence, the character, and she is Tiffany. I just made her mean:) HA HA) } Melissa stared down the empty hallway, and then at the blood on her hands, that was still pouring from the cut on her face. "What have I done? Now me and Tiffany will never be friends again!" she whispered, then buried her face in her arms and cried.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
As soon as Tiffany had scraped Vince off the floor with an industrial size spatula, she continued to stalk down the hallway, scowling. Vince was about to ask where Melissa was, but he thought better of it when one of Tiffany's favorite serving maids greeted her, and Tiffany walked right by. Vince shrugged to the girl and continued after Tiffany. But soon enough they came upon Nuriko, who smiled and ran up to them. "Hey you two. How are you? Tiffany, have you seen Melissa? We have to leave in an hour." Tiffany scowled at him and said, "Melissa? Melissa WHO?" She then took off running down the hallway, tears stinging her eyes. 'I know I am going to far,' she thought,' but I just can't stop! I know she didn't mean it, and neither did I! We just don't want to leave each other cause we are really good friends, but I just CAN'T stop!" She stopped, and waited for Vince to catch up. When he did, he said, while panting, "Hey, why'd you run off? And what's all that crap"Melissa WHO?" Tiffany turned her head. "Nothing for you to worry about Vince." She then resumed walking towards the Emperor's meeting room, with a very CONFUSED Vince following.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Nuriko raced down another hallway, calling out for his miko, Melissa. As soon as he heard Tiffany's comment, he knew something had happened to affect the two girls. Since Melissa hadn't been with Tiffany, he figured she was either A: doing something to get even (he had learned of her temper, even though they had only known each other for 3 days) or B: she had had something done to he( he also knew Tiffany's temper). He turned another hallway, and stopped. He saw Melissa, sitting with her legs pulled up to her chest, crying. He hurried over to her and kneeled down. "Melissa, are you okay? What happened?" Melissa looked up, and Nuriko flinched when he saw the tears staining her face and the blood dripping from her mouth. She let out a sob and bruied her face into his chest. He was startled for a moment (sorry Miaka, but this part HAS to be in MY episode! SO Nah:P} but then wrapped his arms around her slim shoulders and pulled her into him. She sniffed and cried into his shirt, " We (sniff) had a fight, and (sniff) it's all my fault!" She sobbed again. Nuriko's heart softened. He lifted her head up and said, "What happened?" So Melissa told him everything. He got kinda angry when she told him about the slap. "But don't be mad at her, it's all my fault!" Nuriko sighed and helped her up. She stumbled, and he caught her. He put his arm around her shoulders and walked with her down the hallway. It was almost time to leave, and he had to make sure she got her cut cleaned out before they left. he look down at the younger girl, crumpled but walking by his side, and a tear slipped out of his eye. 'Their friendship meant alot to her' he thought, 'and now it will be ruined forever because of this splitting up thing.' He sighed, and they continued down the hallway.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
Tiffany stared out the window of her room, and down at the scene unfolding before her on the courtyard of the palace. There they were, all of HER seishi and ........Melissa. The name made her scowl, but the scowl made her angry. "WHY AM I BEING SO STUPID?" She yelled to no one." FRIENDS FIGHT!!!!!!THEY MAKE UP!!!!!" She then sighed and looked at her friends again. Nuriko had climbed up onto the horse they were loaned, Wonderland, and was pulling Melissa up behind him. She turned and for a moment, their eyes met, but Tiffany just stared, didn't wave or anything. Melissa waved, weakly for a minuted, but then stopped and looked away. She listened with Nuriko to Kairiki's instructions. They had gone over it before: Head straight to Tsukoshori, no detours, and watch out for bandits. Send a messenger back to ensure you had gotten their safe. And then, they were riding away. Tiffany couldn't believe it! She raced down the stairs of the palace, and out the front doors, past Kiariki and Vince. She yelled in her loudest voice: "MELISSA!!!!! I"M SORRY!!!! PLEASE COME BACK!!!!!!!I WANT TO SAY GOODBYE!!" But Nuriko and Melissa were too far away to hear. Tiffany droped her hands from around her mouth and sighed. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and looked up at Vince. He smiled at her. "She knows," he said," I have a feeling Melissa knows." Tiffany looked back to the vacant road, where Nuriko and Melissa had ridden off, and then sighed. 'Maybe she does know,' she thought.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Nuriko rode silently through the dark woods, following the dimly moonlit path by which they were traveling. 'I always hated this road,' he thought to himself, ' it cna be dangerous.' He averted his gaze from the road and stared down at the girl in front of him. He smiled. ' She is so cute when she is asleep,' he thought, 'she reminds me of Kourin.' Melissa was leaning against Nuriko's chest, fast asleep. She had been so tired form all the crying and the ordeal she and Tiffany had faced, that she had fallen asleep before it was even completely dark. he rode a bit longer, and was about to to stop for the night (he has to sleep too!) but then he saw the candle lights of the city, and he smiled. 'Melissa will love it here, I know it!' He thought, and spurred Wonderland faster. They reached the city 2 minutes later, and Nuriko rode through the streets and to the palace. He reined Wonderland in, and, word travels fast, two attendants form the stables came, and once he had taken Melissa off the horse, took him away to be groomed and fed. Suddenly, the Emperor was before him, with 4 bodyguards. Nuriko was about to kneel, but realizing that he still had the sleeping girl in his arms, thougth twice, and apologized. "Sorry, Emperor Sukai, but I would kneel if I could, you see, all these bad things happened today, and while we were riding..." Sukai held up a hand and chuckled. He was about the same age as Kairiki, 20-ish. "It's fine. I guess I will have to wait before I meet my miko, face to face. So this is the Enkai no Miko? She is very beautiful while she sleeps (he he:) Take THAT Miaka! Sorry)   
Well, follow me, Nuriko-san, and I will show you a room for her. She is so young, ne?" Nuriko nodded, and held the girl closer. For some reason, a pang of jealously struck him when Emperor Sukai told him that she was beautiful. What was wrong with him?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Okay everybody, that's chapter 9!!!! Sorry I made you so mean, Miaka, but it was MY epsiode!!!! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME MAKE YOU BE NICE!!!!! Sorry, really she is nice, and didn't she have second thoughts about hurting her? Okay, R&R pleaz!!! Bye G'BYe!!!  
  
  
~*~HeliosGirl~*~  
  
  
  
  



	5. Default Chapter Title

~*~Kikai Ittenshikai~*~   
  
Episode 11  
  
Okay, I know we have been getting alot of reviews to finish this story (and Lanen sounds like this is REALLY important during computer class) so I present the next epsiode, which is 11. Have fun minna!!!!! MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!(kay it's only the 11, but still.......)  
  
  
Standard discailmer applies  
  
  
  
Melissa smiled as she curiously peeked around every corner of every hallway of every room that Emperor Sukai took her to. He grinned ( he's sure not formal, ne?) as he watched her peek around a corner, peering into a room. "Expecting something to pop out at you, Melissa?" Sukai joked. She turned and laughed, putting a hand behind her head. "Ah..no, I'm just curious, that's all!" He laughed. "That's nice. I like you Melissa, you are alot of fun. Much more fun than any of these court ladies, so formal and all. They don't know how to have fun. Of course, I have to keep sort a regal air around me when I'm around them, of course." Melissa smiled. "I understand what you mean. I think it will be fun to hang out around here and summon Enkai, cause this is EXACTLY like....." she caught herself. 'Don't tell him that this is like a book you read, baka!' she screamed in her head, ' because he may freak like Tamahome did. Now that I think about it, Nuriko is in BOTH stories! Does that mean...... my second favorite character is on of the seishi?' She heard someone snap, and she broke out of her daze. Sukai had snapped his fingers in front of her face, and he smiled. "Having a nice dream?" Melissa laughed and nodded. She was about to say how beautiful his palace was, for the FIFTH time, but she moved her jaw the wrong way, and cryed out. She clutched the side of her face, embarrased as Sukai moved closer to her. "Melissa, what's wrong? Are you alright?" She looked up and nodded. "Oh yah, just fine, but I only cried out cause......cause I accidentally walked into a door yesterday and hurt my jaw. he he he.." She laughed, embarrased. Sukai looked at her. "As long as you are alright...." Melissa nodded vigorously. 'Can't be creating Tiffany enemies.'   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tiffany looked over her shoulder at Kairiki, who was lagging behind her with Vince. She sighed. 'What are they yakking about? Better not be me...'  
"So, rivals eh?" Kairiki stared at Vince. Vince stared back (bing! staring contest......being!) "Yes, rivals. I don't think you are qualified for Tiffany, what with your work and all. I am WAS her FIRST seishi, after all." Kairiki sighed. "I haven't got the time to argue with you now. Let's just enjoy the festival and try not to think about it? Okay?" Kairiki held out his hand. Vince shook it stiffly. Kairiki smiled, and called for Tiffany to wait for them. Vince scowled. 'How can I not think about it? It's the only thing I do think about.'He then hurried to catch up to the others.  
The festival went along wonderfully. Vince, Tiffany, and Kairiki had a wonderful time, but there was an uneasy feeling that Tiffany felt passing through Vince and Kairiki. She wondered about this. 'What could it possibly be? I mean, they like each other right? Ah! maybe it's me! What have I been doing wrong? No, can't be me. DAMN I wish I knew!!!'   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Melissa sighed. 'WOW this palace is big! My feet are killing me! Hmmm, I wonder where Nuriko is?' She began to peer, anime style, around the room. Sukai looked at her strangely. "You okay?" She laughed and straightened up. "Hai Hai I'm fine!! I was just wondering where Nuriko was!" Sukai smiled. "Well, this morning I think I heard him say he was going to take care of that horse you came from the other country on, Wonderland." Melissa jumped for joy, then grabbed Sukai by the arm and sped, AS( with lots of dust!) down the path to the stables. Sukai gripped her hand tightly, since he was afraid if he let go, he might go flying into a tree or something. When they reached the stables, they saw Nuriko, standing with his back to the, brushing Wonderland. Melissa let go of Sukai's hand, and Sukai unsteadly stopped his spinning body. He couldn't stop his head from spinning though. Melissa ran up and hugged Nuriko around his waist. Nuriko was startled for a moment, but then looked down and realized it was Melissa. He hugged her back, and she looked up and smiled. "Ohayo gozaimus, Nuriko!" (is that how you spell gozaimus?) Nuriko smiled and said, "And a good morning to you to, Melissa! Did you sleep well?" Melissa laughed and hit him playfully on the arm. "Of course!!!!! I was asleep for half the ride over here!" Nuriko laughed, and bowed down to Emperor Sukai, who had managed to stop spinning aimlessly and enter the stable. Melissa looked confused at Nuriko, then, in panic that she was messing something u, kneeled beside him. Sukai laughed and motioned for them to stand. "NO need to be formal, Melissa, Nuriko, I have told you many times! Now, why don't I introduce you to a friend of mine. He happens to be another one of your seishi, Melissa." Melissa brightened. "Really? Another seishi? SUGOI!" She grabbed Nuriko's hand and followed Sukai back towards the palace. Nuriko flinched. 'That same feeling of jealousy is sweeping over me! I must be jealous that this new seishi will become Melissa's favorite! But why do I care? Do I........I couldn't........do I love Melissa like Vince loves Tiffany?'  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok, I know that chapter SUX big time!!!! But don't worry, Miaka's next chapter will be so much better!!!!!And sorry Miaka, if I didn't put you in enough, but it was my chapter and I really had to kinda clear up Nuriko's feelings, even though that only took one line to do!!!!!!   
  
Bye Bye:)  
  
~*~HeliosGirl~*~  
  
  



	6. Default Chapter Title

~*~ Kikai Ittenshikai ~*~   
  
  
Episode 13  
  
  
  
Okay, I will warn you all, this is definitely probably not going to be my best work (not like episode 11 was...) because I am having a severe case of WRITERS BLOCK! But I will try and make it as good as I can manage!!!!! Have fun if you can with this one, Minna!!!!!!! Also, this epsiode is VERY emotional and VERY long!!!!You are warned!!  
  
Standard Disclaimers and all that Crap still applies... if it didn't I would most likely own all the FY characters, Sana and Hayama from Kodomo no Omacha (you can have Naozumi, Miaka!), all the characters from Digimon, Card Captor Sakura, Pokemon, and all my other animes!!!!   
  
  
  
"Now now, there is no need to be so upset with yourself, Nuriko-kun, there was absolutely nothing any of us could do and that is that!" Mabonu said to a grief stricken Nuriko and the others. Nuriko was sitting down with his head in his hands, replaying the previous scene over and over in his mind. "But...I KNOW I could have done something if I had really tried! Who knows where that creep took Melissa!" He said. Tiffany glanced worriedly at the rest of the group. Their newest friend, Genki, looked kinda forlorn. It was probably because he had just met Melissa and didn't really have anytime to get to know her. Sukai, for once, looked REALLY worried, and so did Kairiki. Makes sense, because while she and Melissa were still at her palace, she and Kairiki got along well. And, to Tiffany's surprise, Vince ALSO looked greatly worried. She decided to ask him about this. She walked up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey Vince, um, are you alright? I mean, you looked SUPER worried and all......" Vince smiled. "Don't get the wrong idea blondie. I AM super worried, but only cause, even though we fought alot, I really cared about Melissa. Like...... a little sister, y'know? So don't get TOO jealous, right?" He laughed and turned back to the others. Tiffany was steaming, red with smoke coming out of her ears. 'WHAT A LOSER!! I AM JEALOUS, YA RIGHT!!!!!Okay, so I was, but still......uh......HE HAD NO RIGHT TO CALL ME BLONDIE!!' She stopped her rampage in her mind and listened. Mabonu had begun to speak, and she had already missed half of it, thanks to Vince. "...and so that's where I think they have taken her, considering the fact that it was a Seiryuu Seishi. Now, I also have a way that you guys,uh, MEN, and of course Tiffany, can get the Enkai no Miko back. Are you willing to carry out my plan as follows?" Nuriko nodded vigourusly. "Anything to get Melissa back!" he said. Sukai followed suit. Vince was also enthusiastic, as were the others. Mabonu nodded. "Alright. You have chosen well my friends....now the plan is that......" she didn't finish. Vince had raised his hand and yelled, "Hey, um, Old Hag, got any Ramen? Cause you know, I am starved!" "SHUT UP YOU INGRATE!" Mabonu whipped out Sana's trademark rubber hammer and smacked him over the head and into the floor. The others laughed, but Mabonu muttered something unhearable under her breath and contiuned. "AS I was saying, the plan is that one of you will have to go in and distract the Sieryuu Seishi. The distraction could be something we know all the seishi, including the miko, are interested in: Jewelry. Any kind of jewelry drives them crazy, because they are money hungry and love to sell it and make more money they bought it for (remember minna, LAME IS MY NAME!). I think our decoy jewlery peddler can be.......Vince, no question." Vince yelled and jumped up off the floor. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN "ME" ?" he yelled in Mabonu's face. Mabonu's face wrinkled up (as if it wasn't wrinkled enough!) as she laughed, "Cause, if you get caught, it won't be a big loss to any of us! HA!" Vince gasped and sweatdropped. Genki then stood up. "Um, I think I should be the peddler." Everyone gasped. "You Genki? Why?" Sukai asked, also startled. Genki grinned. "Cause...and many people don't know this....I WAS a bandit from Mt. Leikaku, and I was also considered good at....well, SELLING things to people, if you know what I mean." Tiffany stared at him. "You...YOU are a a bandit?" He grinned. "WAS a bandit, but my miko's importance is first." Sukai nodded. "Alright, since Genki here is good at ripping people off (he said SELLING things to people Sukai!) we'll use him as the jewelry peddler. The rest of us can sneak in and find Melissa, get her out, and.....we'll need some way to signal to Genki." Mabonu shook her head. "Believe me, those Seiryuu seishi will take FOREVER to decide what they want. He will be fine, unless, of course, they sense your presense and go after you. Unfortunately I have nothing to give you that will help that problem. Sorry!" She laughed, and the others stared at her. She cleard her throat and contiuned. "Now, it is important that you get there as fast as you can, since of course we know not where they have put the Enkai no Miko or what they will do to her, or have already done." Nuriko clenched his fists at this remark. "For this transportation matter to be solved, I will allow you to use my transport pads to get there and back. Are you all ready?" They nodded. "Good, now hang on........." Vince's head shot up. "HEY, WHAT DO YOU MEAN HANG ON?" Mabonu smiled. " Ha ha ha ha ha..teh transport pad is under you... ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!! SEE YA!!" Suddenly, the world around them faded, and they felt like they were going a million miles an hour without really going anywhere. When the world faded back into view, they were in the bushes. "Nice landing, you old hag, thanks alot!" Vince mumbled to himself. Then they realized that they were in a new place, by a huge palace they had never seen. "Whoah, so THIS is Seiryuu's castle!" Tiffany gasped. Sukai and Kariki nodded to each other, then Kairiki said, "Everyone, let's get going!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"YOU LITTLE BRAT! GET IN THERE AND STAY IN THERE!" "Hey you let me go you jerk!" The man sighed, and threw the girl (you know how animes characters throw people, hard, into rooms and stuff!) onto the floor of the room. He look at his hand, were there were several severe bite marks, and scowled at the girl. "You are a little annoyance, why couldn't we kidnap the other girl, the blonde one?" Melissa scoffed. "Oh yah, like Vince would ever let you capture her!" Then it suddenly hit her: Vince wouldn't let anything happen to Tiffany, but...............where were her sieshi when she needed them? She looked stunned and confused, and for a moment so was the Seiryuu seishi, Bakoneru. But he recovered and laughed at her. "I hope you'll like it here: this is the best holding cell we've got! Ha!" He then slammed the door and bolted it. Once the door was closed, he sighed, heavily. "WHY do I always have to capture the nasty tempered ones?" He stared down at his hand again, then went off to find some medicine for it: IT HURT LIKE HELL!   
Melissa picked her shaking body off the floor and stumbled over to the door (hey that ryhmes!) She weakly hit the door, just in case anybody was around, but then she stopped. The effort was getting to overpowering. She could hardly keep her eyes open. But she knew she had to, because what if her friends came? She thought twice. 'I don't know it they will or not, I forgot what they did!' She knew she had to stay awake anyway, so she walked over to the back wall and tried to look out of the window, but she had no energy to raise her head. She slumped to the floor, and tried to sit back up against the wall. She couldn't do it. She laid there, head resting on her arms, and cried. She didn't fall asleep, but she cried and cried and cried.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Okay, WHY are we doing this again?" Vince whined as he and the others, minus Genki, crept through the bushes with little twigs tied to their heads (I just think that this scene would be hysterical, especially since I know what the characters would look like!) Tiffany promptly kicked him in the face. "Because, this is the only way to sneak in and Melissa is our friend, DUH!" she whispered harshly. Sukai rolled his eyes, Kairiki coughed, and Nuriko stared, angrily, as the two continued to joke around. 'How can they joke at a time like this?' he thought. When they reached the end of the hedge, Nuriko peered around to see if the coast was clear. He saw Genki, who gave him a thumbs-up sign, and promplty knocked on the door. Mabonu had given them enough magic jewels ( ones that fade away after a given amount of time) and now all Genki had to do was distract the Seiryuu Seishi. Genki really wanted to succeed, because he was bound to his miko ( you know, some weird bond thing) and because this was just like when he was a bandit. He suddenly had a thought. ' I wonder: after we get Melissa out, she will probably want to meet the leader of the bandits: he is a seishi after all.' He snapped his head back towards the door when he heard its creaky opening, and there before him stood a tall solider. "Yes?" the solider asked gruffly, "what business do you have here at the palace?" Genki took a deep breath, as some of his old instincts began to seep through." Hello sir, can I call you sir? Of course I can. Anyway, you look like a man who knows what he wants in life. Well, unfortunately, you aren't the one I want to talk to. I am interested in dealing something to the Almighty Seiryuu Seishi. Are they around, sir?" He bit his tongue when he thought of how bitter the words Almighty Seiryuu had sounded. The solider narrowed his eyes. "A peddler, eh? Well, son, sorry to say that most of the Seiryuu Seishi, including Lady Yui, aren't currently at the palace. Only two seishi currently remainb here." Genki bit his tongue again at their good fortune. " Excuse me sir, just for my own knowledge, how many seishi had Almight Lady Yui collected?" The solider held up 4 fingers. "Four so far: Two are here, two are away with her. Now please leave, I don't think that the seishi here will be interested in talking to you." He was about to close the door when Genki stuck his foot in it. "But sir," he said, mock startled, " I thought all the Seiryuu seishi were CRAZY about jewelry. I guess I was wrong though...." He pretened to be about to walk away, when the guard gripped his arm. The solider (guard, solider, you get the idea) laughed. "Hold it there son: the seishi DO love jewels. How 'bout you come in and I'll see if I can get them to come around and look at your merchandise. Where is it? In your coat? Of course!" he laughed again, and by now Genki was truly scared of him. "What a clever boy. Hey, you wait here, and I'll be back in a jiffy!" the guard scittered away. Genki kept a corny smile plastered on his face until the solider had been gone for about 12 seconds, then he collapsed AS on the ground, sweatdropped.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Okay guys, coast is clear, let's move it!" Vince yelled. The others stared at him. Tiffany tapped his shoulder. "Uh Vince, why are you yelling and HOW THE HELL did YOU get to be leader?" Vince sweatdropped. Nuriko pushed him out of the way and continued down the dark corridor. They had been walking around the palace for about 20 minutes, Tiff would say, and still no luck finding the holding cells. "Do you think we are close, Sukai? I mean, haven't you been here before? I know Kairiki hasn't yet." Tiffany asked the boy behind her. Sukai nodded. " Yes I have been here before, but never to the holding cells, so I can't tell you just how close we are. Hey, look out!" Sukai pulled Tiffany and the others behind the wall, because in the corridor on the left a solider had begun to walk towards them. They all held their breaths, praying he wouldn't find them. The solider (guess who he is? In case you want to know, he already got the seishi, who were enthusiastic to begin with, to go and talk to Genki) stopped by a door about 10 feet before their hiding place and un-blolted it. He then, with much effort, pulled the steel door open and entered it. He then pulled it closed behin him. "The holding cells!" Vince whispered through his teeth. Nuriko checked around the corner, then led the others slowly down the hallway. They stopped suddenly when they heard terrified screams (guess whos?) and a girl yelling, "NO, STAY AWAY, DON'T HURT ME!!" and then more screaming. They could hear the sharp crack of a whip as it hit sometihng hard. This was all the others needed to know who it was. "MELISSA!" They yelled. They ran to the door and tried to pull it open (another funny scene! Okay, so maybe not funny because I am being whipped, but just try and picture SD characters trying to pull a door open! okay, on with the story, sorry about that!) Nuriko rolled up his sleeve, and, in a rage, his bracelt began to glow. Suddenly, both were gauntlets, and Nuriko had brought his fist back and slammed it into the door. Tiffany cringed, but then saw the size of the dent it had made in the door, and how Nuriko seemed unharmed. She slapped her head. 'DUH! In Fushigi Yuugi, Nuriko's power is strength!' she thought. He slammed his fist into the door again, and once more was all it took to knock the door off it's hinges and into the room. The solider stood there, stunned, until he realized it was seishi he was facing: The miko's sieshi he was beating. He jumped up and tried to get away, but another one of the seishi had slammed his fist into his stomach (VINCE! as if you didn't know) and then a second into his face. He brushed his hands together. "That was easier than I thought!" he said stupidly to himself, but then ran over to the others, who were kneeling around Nuriko. He gasped at what he saw. Melissa was held in Nuriko's arms, blood coating her clothes (I am SO mean to myself!). She looked so small in Nuriko's arms. Vince suddenly felt a rage he had never known, to kill all the seishi who had ever ordered that guard to do this. 'Man, if this is how it feels for Melissa, what am I gonna feel like when this happens to Tiffany?' he thought to himself. He then snapped his head back, because Melissa had opened her eyes and begun to talk. "Hey (cough) you all came. That's really nice (cough) (cough)" she sputtered. Nuriko looked down at her, fear in his violet eyes. "Melissa, don't talk!" he commanded in a strangeled voice. Tiffany kneeled down. "How could you say that? We were coming from even before you were gone Mel," she said gently (and believe me, in real life, Tiff is ANYTHING but gentle! j/k) Melissa smiled, but then began to cough again. Blood rolled down the side of her mouth. Nuriko picked her up, and she gripped his shirt tightly, as if afraid he'd leave and she would be left alone in eternal pain. Sure, this WAS eternal pain, but at least others were there. She had always read about ancient servants being whipped, but she never actually knew what they had gone through. Now, all she had to do was have someone behead her..... She wealky picked up her head and looked around. "Hey, where's Genki?" she lazily asked. Sukai held her hand, and patted it gently. "Don't worry, Melissa, Genki is fine. He will be with us soon." Melissa smiled. "Oh good, cause I haven't really had a chance to get to know him yet." She looked up at Nuriko. "Why so glum, Nuriko? Don't worry, I will (cough) be just fine." Nuriko looked down at her weak look face, and befoer he knew it, tears had begun to roll down his face. Melissa laughed, weakly, and brushed them away, with great effort. "Don't cry Nuriko, you look like a baby." Then her arm dropped onto her chest, and she fell asleep. Nuriko wiped away the remaining tears (how could he do that with me in his hands?hmmm) Vince patted him on the back. "Don't worry, Nuri, she'll be just fine. Before you or I know it, she'll be up and chasing me around and beating me to death again. So no worries, kay?" Nuriko laughed, and they continued down the hallway to the meeting place outside the palace, where they would meet Genki.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Okay ciao, Erino, hey, let's talk again, kay? I'll have more jewels for ya!" He closed the front door to the palace and sighed. "Good thing they fell for my little trick, eh?" he said to himself, then took off towards the meeting place. Hopefully they were waiting for him. It turns out the two seishi that were there, Erino and Bakoneru, had been complete sticklers for the jewels. He recognized Bakoneru as the kidnapper, but Genki had been to far in the back for Bako to notice him when he kidnapped Melissa. Good thing, too. He reached the meeting spot and found it empty. 'Damn!' he thought, kicking a tree, 'they better be okay!' He was kicking the tree (like Hayama!) when he felt a tap on his shoulder, and he jumped. Vince smiled. "Chill, Energy, it's just me!" Genki smiled, then frowned. 'Energy?' he thought to himself. He changed his tune when he saw Nuriko, with the beat up Melissa in his arms, enter the clearing. "Oh Gods, what happened?" he hurried over to Nuriko and gasped when he saw Melissa. "Is she......(gulp) alright?" he asked. Nuriko nodded. "She's fine; just resting now. Apparently a solider had been asked to beat her by one of the seishi." Genki gasped. 'No way it's the one I talked to!' he thought. Kairiki cleared his throat. "Well, I suggested we contact Mabonu somehow and get back, so we can all...." he didn't finish, cause once again they felt themselves moving without really moving. When the world faded back, theyw ere once again in Mabonu'd cave. "NO NEED!" she cackled!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
  
Well, okay, so that epsiode DIDN'T suck in my opinion!!! YAH!!!! Well, be on the lookout for the next epsiode by Miaka. Ja Ne Minna!!!  
  
~*~HeliosGirl~*~ 


	7. Default Chapter Title

~*~ Kikai Ittenshikai ~*~   
  
  
  
Episode 15  
  
  
  
Well, I feel a bit motivated, okay, a really BIG bit motivated, so I will write epsiode 14 now. OKay, Miaka, who the hell is that lady at the end? I was not informed of this! Oh well, tell me later, cause she is not going to be in this chapter!!!! Enjoy Minna!!!!!! And this will be the shortest chapter in history! It's called, 'MY FUN IN THE RAIN EPISODE!'  
  
  
Standard Crappy Disclaimer Applies!  
  
  
Melissa slowly opened her eyes, shading them against the warm sunlight that streamed through the huge window in her floating room. She rubbed her eyes and sat up, yawning hugely. "Wow, I slept really well! This bed is so awesome! Wish my bed at home was like this!" She stood up and began to jump up and down, yelling joyfully because she knew no one could here her. She felt wonderful, even after the incident yesterday. Mabonu's medicine really works wonders. She stopped bouncing and flopped down heavily on the bed. She sighed, then wondered what the hell she was doing. 'I have never done anything like this before...but I feel so alive!' She then sat up, and snapped her fingers. 'Oh yah! We are going to find another one of MY seishi today, that'll be two more that Tiffany' she thought to herself, then giggled insanely. She jumped off the bed and flew (ok, in Mabonu's bedrooms, you can fly to the door!) over to the door. She grasped the handel and pulled, shutting off the sunlight as she left. She stepped one step out of the door and was suddenly standing inside the cave. Apparently, it was still early, because no one was up except for Mabonu and Tiffany. Tiffany looked up from her breakfast and waved. "Yo Yo Melissa What's up?" (Miaka, you know who said this right?) Melissa laughed. "TOTALLY CHRIS BLANCHETT!! I get it!" She laughed and sat down next to Tiffany at Mabonu's neat little oak table. Mabonu walked over and patted her head. "i see my medicine is working well." Melissa nodded happily. kinda like Sana from Kodomo. Mabonu smiled, which is kinda rare, but then looked outside. "Melissa.." she said, and Melissa looked at her. "What kind of weather do you want today?" Melissa stared at her blankly, and Mabonu laughed. "I always let someone who takes my medicine pick the weather the day that he or she feels better. If you ask Vince, he'll tell you I let him do it once. Made him pretty happy after the fight he had with a wolf." Tiffany gasped. "Wolf? Sugoi!" she said. Melissa laughed. "SWEET! What happened?" Mabonu chuckled. "Well, you see, when he was 15 years old...just 3 years ago... he was walking up the path to my cave when he came across a wolf, underfed and really mad! Well, of course Vince was just as thickheaded three years ago as he is now, so the boy taunts the wolf, thinking it can't be that fast, since it is hungry. WRONGO! It clamped onto him and, if I hadn't interviened and brought him here, he might be shreds by now!" Melissa waved her hand. "Great great, but where are the SCARS?" Mabonu lifted her hand to her mouth, scrunched up her face, and chuckled. "Well, he's got tree ones in a row........but I won't tell you were!!!!" Melissa's face broke into a huge grin, and she became hysterical. She banged her fist on the table and screamed, while Tiffany was rolling on the floor, also hysterical. "NO....NO WAY!!! VINCE...VINCE HAS THEM...ON HIS...HIS.. OH I CAN'T STAND IT!!" Melissa and Tiffany shrieked. Vince, Nuriko, Sukai, Genki, and Kairiki came running out of their rooms. They had been woken up to screaming so they figured something was wrong. When they saw the girls hysterical, they looked at each other, confused. "Hey Blondie, what are you and Wild Child laughing about? You woke us all up!" Melissa and Tiffany stopped laughing, and stared at Vinces. Then their faces got really puffy, since they were trying to hold in their laughter. Melissa smoothed down her hair and got up. "Vince...Vince, Vince, Vince, Vince, VIIIIINNNNNNCEEEEE..." she slurred the last name, and Tiffany burst out laughing. Melissa giggled, but then continued. "So, alimghty Vince, the WOLF FIGHTER!!!" She then screamed with laughter and banged her fist against the wall. Vince looked at them, surprised. "Hey, who told you?" Mabonu popped up in front of his face, and waved. "Oh no, not that! You didn't!!" Mabonu nodded. "I did." Vince paled. Melissa stopped laughing. "Hey Tiff, I bet they look like Orion's Belt!!" Tiffany banged her fist on the floor while screaming, "ORION'S BELT!!! ORION'S BELT!!!" Vince scowled, and the other were still greatly confused. "That's it....your dead!" he started towards her, but Mabonu samcked him and he fell to the floor. She turned back to Melissa. "Well, what's the weather?" Melissa thought about it, and then snapped her fingers. "A RAINSTORM!" she said, and Tiffany slapped her a high-five. Mabonu smiled. "So be it." Outside, it began to pour, magically. Melissa and Tiffany ran to the entrance of the cave, and then out into the rainstorm. It felt so good on their faces. "Rainstorms have always been my favorite, how bout you Tiffany?" Melissa asked her. Tiffany thought about it, but shook her head. "Snow storms are my favorite, but these are cool too." Melissa looked back to the cave, where Genki, Vince, and Nuriko were all standing, looking at them, smiling with their arms crossed. Melissa ran over and grab Nuriko's sleeves with her soaked hands. Nuriko looked surprised but then laughed and ran out into the rain with her. Genki and Vince looked at each other, shrugged, and ran out to the others too. Kairiki and Sukai, to REGAL to have any fun, talked with Mabonu about finding Melissa's 4th seishi. But they envied the ones outside, having fun. Melissa and Tiffany did twin cartwheels (can you do a cartwheel, Miaka?) on the grass, and Vince had to show off. He tried to do one, but just ended up in the mud. Tiffany laughed, until he pulled her feet out from under her and she fell face first into the mud. She then prompted, with Melissa's help of course, to pick up handfuls of the goey substance and hurl them at Vince. Their fight went on and on, until all five of them were caked with mud. But the storm didn't stop, and neither did they. They ran races, which Vince won every time, they played games that were stupid during any time but during a storm. The storm was so bad, a puddle had become a small lake, which they all swam in. (doesn't it sound like fun?) Soon, however, Mabonu was calling them into the cave, and Vince and Tiffany had a race to reach the cave first, Genki was already there, as the judge, and Nuriko and Melissa were following, laughing at them. Melissa stopped laughing and stared up at Nuriko's face. He noticed her and looked down (okay, so he's taller than me, big deal!) "What's up, Mel-Mel?" he asked, and she smiled. "Nothing." He tweaked her nose and ran ahead of her, into the cave. He grabbed a towel from Mabonu and dried his short hair (okay, no braid!) Melissa sat down and asked Sukai if he had found out anything about the new seishi. Sukai nodded. "Sure have, pretty girl, and we are going to find him as soon as your 'fun' let's up a bit, okay?" Melissa nodded and smiled. Tiffany stared out the window. "Hey Mabonu, can you make the rain stop?" Mabonu nodded, snapped her fingers, and the sky was instantly clear, without a trace of water on the ground. "Sugoi, that was weird!" Tiffany said, then smiled. "Hey Vince!" she called him over. He strolled over and looked at her. "What?" he asked plainly, and at this Tiffany face-faulted. She recovered, and stared out at the countryside. " Are we ever gonna look for more of MY seishi?" Vince looked mock-hurt. "What, me and Emp aren't good enough for you?" She laughed and pushed him. "Of course you are good enough, I just don't want Melissa to beat me that's all!" Vince nodded. "Well, wise up, she already has!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The door slammed and Danielle looked up from the dook. 'Damn!' she thought,' someone is home!' She shoved the book under her bed, and got up. She ran into the front room, but sighed when she realized it was only her older brother, Tomas. "Hey Tommy, what are you doing home so soon?" she asked. He stared at her. "I come home this time every night, Danzers, what's with you?" Danielle's head snapped over to the clock on the wall. It was already 5:30. "Oh, guess I was too wrapped up in, uh, whatever I was just doing!" Tomas looked at her strangeky. "You're acting weirder than usual. It's scaring me. Hey, where's Z?" Danielle gulped. Tomas had always liked Melissa best, she had always known it. What was he going to do when she told him their sister was currently living a fantasy in a book. 'Make up and excuse!' her mind screamed at her. "Uh...she is, uh, at the..uh..(cough) Tiffany's house." she finshsed, and sighed. 'Smooth, real smooth' the voice in her head screamed. Tomas nodded. "Oh, okay. Listen, mom and dad aren't gonna be home tonight, so you're making dinner!" she snapped her head up, surprised, then scowled. Tomas laughed, and ran into his bedroom. He peeked around his door and yelled, "HEY, I AM IN THE MOOD FOR RAMEN, KAY? THANKS A BUNCH!" he closed the door to his room and Danielle could here him laughing. She snorted, went into her room, grabbed the book from under her bed, and headed into the kitchen to make ramen for her fussy, bossy 18 year old brother. "When the hell is he gonna go to college?" she said to herslef.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Okay, that was the shortest chapter in the history of Kikai! Guess I wasn't as motivated as I thought. Don't worry, chapter 16 will be so much better, at least I hope so! Bye Bye:)  
  
  
~*~HeliosGirl~*~ 


	8. Default Chapter Title

~*~ Kikai Ittenshikai~*~  
  
  
Episode 18  
  
  
  
OK, now for me to do my share of the work. Sorry I didn't write chapter 17, but my stupid computer ate my version of it, and so I was way to frustrated to write anymore. But now I can write 18, since I am not frustrated and can save things. So here it is, enjoy!!  
  
  
  
Tiffany glanced quickly around the small cottage. It was VERY tiny, with only two rooms and three beds. But it seemed, well, LIVED IN, and cozy. "So, you are the Suzaku no Miko," Vince's father, Tsuyoshi (ha!) said to Tiffany. She nodded. "Yupperz, and Vince and Kairiki here are my seishi, and that means they have to do whatever I say..." she said, winking at Melaine. Melaine giggled, and said, "Onii-chan, do you really have to do whatever she says?" Vince sweatdropped and nodded. The other children smirked. "Wow, Onii-chan is ACTUALLY someone's slave!" the boy who had greeted Tiffany, Gomi (ha, again!) said. Vince sighed. "Thanks Tiffany, now they will be ordering me around for the rest of my life!" Tiffany grinned. Melaine tugged on her shirt. "Hey Missy, come and meet my other brothers and sister!" Tiffany nodded. "OK. Want to come, Wolf boy?" she asked Vince, and he scowled. "Sure, BLONDIE!" he said, and laughed as she chased him out the door.Tiffany turned around and asked Kairiki if he wanted to go. He politely refused, and continued talking with Tsuyoshi. In the backyard, Tiffany saw a boy who had to be about 11 chopping wood. He grinned when Vince came over. "Hey Onii-chan, back so soon?" Vince patted him on the head. "Sure am Vahn. This is Tiffany, the Suzaku no Miko. You already know Mel." Melaine giggled again. Vahn nodded. "Nice to meet you, Miss Miko. Hey Vince, has Hikari come back from the market yet? She is supposed to be cooking dinner with me tonight."  
(AUTHOR'S NOTE!- Look, I know Tiffany wrote in the last chapter that all the kids were in the house when she and Kairiki were found, but I decided that I would change it around a bit!) Vince shook his head. "Nope, haven't seen her. Hey, so where's Lan?" Vahn nodded over to the pond behind the house. "Don't bother him; he's catching SOMETHING and hates to be interrupted!" Vince laughed. "Yah I know. Okay, I think I'll go see what's up with Hikari. Bye kid." He and Tiffany waved to Vahn and started for the market. Tiffany peeked over and looked at Vince. "Hey Vince?" He looked at her. "What?" "Um, well, I guess now I know why you needed money, so.....if you ever need anymore, just ask me, kay?" Vince smiled at ruffled her hair. "Sure Blondie, thanks. Now, wait until you meet Hikari. Sweetest thing in the world, next to ramen of course!" Tiffany hit him with Sana's trusty mallot. "RAMEN ISN'T SWEET YOU MORON!" she yelled. He grinned. "I know; when you put sugar on it it is!" Tiffany gagged. "How gross!" she said. Vince laughed and ran into the market. He scanned the crowd until he found what he was looking for. "AHA! Come on Blondie, you can meet her now!" He grabbed Tiffany's hand and pulled her through the crowd. "HEY, KARI GIRL!!" he yelled, and a small child, not more than 9, turned around and smiled. Tiffany had to admit: she did look sweet. Big green eyes, short shoulder-lenght hair, wearing a pink and white kimono. She was carrying a box in her hands, which she put down before she hugged Vince around the waist (man all his sisters and brothers are SHORT!) Tiffany picked up the box so it wouldn't get stepped on. Vince smiled and kissed Hikari on the forehead. "Hey Kari girl, what are you doing? I come home and you aren't there to see me, huh?" Hikari grinned and smacked him on the arm. "Jeez Onii-chan, SOMEONE has to shop, ya know! Or maybe me and Vahn shouldn't make you anything!" Vince looked mock-hurt, and Tiffany smiled. 'I LOVE THIS KID!' she thought. Vince pulled her over and said, "Kari-girl, this is Tiffany, the Suzaku no Miko. Tiffany, this is my little sister, Hikari. I call her Kari girl." Hikari smiled and shook Tiffany's hand. "Hello Miss Miko, nice to meet you. Have you been to our house? Met my sister and brothers?" Tiffany giggled. "Lots of questions. Um, yes I was at your house, and I met all of your family except for your brother Lan." Hikari nodded. "Yah, you should never bother him when he's catching things; yesterday, Gomi went down to get him for supper, scared away the fish, and came back soaking wet. My brother Lan is really nice, when he's not catching fish!" Tiffany laughed, and Vince sighed. "Let's go home and eat, okay you two?" he asked. Hikari stared up at him. "You're cooking?" she asked, and Vince sweatdropped. Tiffany high fived her. "Good one!" Hikari hugged Vince, grabbed his hand, and led then back home.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Melissa sighed as the group continued up the path to the bandit's hideout. 'When are we going to get there?' her mind screamed, but she couldn't answer. Genki friend scared her terribly, cause he was a bit of a loon.' Not more lonely than Tiffany!' Melissa thought with a grin. Nuriko tapped her shoulder. "Hey, we're here!" he said, and she jumped. In front of her was a huge stronghold forth thing, with metal wires coiling around the walls. Melissa stuttered, "This..This...This is the bandit's hideout? Not very HIDDEN, is it?" Nuriko laughed. Genki waved them over. "Hey girlie girl, like it?" Melissa nodded. "Sure looks, SAFE.." she said, and Genki grinned. Sukai looked at it with wonder. "So THIS is where the hideout is!" he said. Arisoto and Genki banged on the door. "YO! WHOEVER"S ON GUARD DUTY BETTER LET ME IN OR YOU"LL BE MISSING A FEW TEETH!!" Arisoto yelled. Melissa gulped. "Threats..o my God, they threaten each other!" she said. Nuriko put his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry Mel, they won't hurt you." Melissa smiled. A voice from the other side of the door yelled, "ARISOTO? IS THAT YOU? MAN, DIDN'T YOU GET EATEN BY THE TIGER WE CAUGHT AND PUT AT THE FRONT GATE?" Melissa turned white and looked over her shoulder. She screamed and jumped SD into Nuriko's arms, pointing at the hungry beast by the gate, that they had just PASSED by. Another man's voice came from the other side of the soor. "HEY, I HEARD A GIRL! LET UM IN LET UM IN!" The door began to creek open. Melissa whimpered. "Nope, don't like it here, DEFINITELY don't like it here!" she said to Nuriko as the walked inside. Nuriko kept his hand on her shoulder. Ganki and Arisoto embraced the two men who had been talking, and then brought them over to Melissa and Nuriko. Nuriko's hand on her shoulder tightened. The men peered down at her. She cringed, but then jumped up and said, "HI! I'M MELISSA, THE ENKAI NO MIKO! NICE TO MEET YOU!" The men laughed. "Well, she's sure a hypa one, Genki. Nice lookin fish too," said the man with spikes hanging over his eyes. "Hey, I'm NOT a fish!" she said, puffing out her cheeks. The other one, with green hair and a ponytail laughed. "You look like one, sweetheart. Hi, I'm Zen and this here's Naorumi. Nice to meet ya!" She shook both their hands. "It's a goof thing you guys were nice to me, mor Nuriko would have had to kick your butts!" Melissa said, pointing to Nuriko, who stared steadily back at them. They smiled. "Don't worry, sweetheart, no one here's dumb enough to hurt you, unless they want to mess with your seishi, the leader of the bandits." Melissa's eyes opened really wide. "REALLY? The bandit leader is MY seishi? SUGOI!" She pointed to each of her sieshi, Genki they already knew, and introduced them. Then Naorumi and Zen led them down a hallway, very dark except for candels in holders, to a room filled with barbarians. Melissa hesitated at the door. "NO WAY am I going in there!" she announced. Nuriko smiled. "You don't have to; Naorumi, Arisoto, Genki and Zen just went to get the 'Leader'." A man wandered up to the them. He looked a little tipsy. He stared at each of them, but his gaze locked on Melissa. "Well, whatt've we here? A nice lookin girl seems to have wandered into the fort. Now, what will I do about it?"  
  
Tomas yelled in anger, "HEY YOU CREEP! YOU TOUCH MY SISTER AND I WILL COME OVER THERE AND BREAK YOU INTO A MILLION PIECES AND FEED YOU TO THE ANIMALS AT THE PYSCHO INSTITUTE!" Freddy and Tensu sweatdropped. "She's in a book, Tomas, so you can't do that, and besides, read what happens next..." Tomas quickly scanned the sentences that had appeared while he was yelling  
  
Melissa whimpered as the man got in really close to her, and then sudddenly gasped and fell backwards, clutching his stomach in shear pain. Melissa looked up to see Nuriko's outstretched fist , hanging in the air where the man's stomach had been. Sukai was currently stepping on the man's stomach, and the burly man was yelling for mercy. All the men had turned to look at the scene, in awe that someone had taken out Balgus. "YO EVERYONE!! THAT PURPLE HAIRED DUDE TOOK BALGUS OUT WITH ONE PUNCH!" Everyone started cheering, and Nuriko stared at the blankly. Melissa tugged on his sleeve. "That was a good punch Nuriko, and they are cheering for you now!" Nuriko blushed slightly when she said this. Suddenly, the cheering stopped. Someone had begun to walk through a path cleared by the bandits, and following him was Genki, Arisoto, Zen, and Naorumi. Melissa's eyes grew really wide when she saw who it was:  
  
TASUKI!!!! Tasuki, one of her FAVORITE characters from Fushigi Yuugi, was actually real and one of HER seishi! He was supposed to be a Suzaku seishi, but hey, if it's not broken, don't fix it, right? He stopped in front of her and peered into her face. She stared at him in awe. He smiled and tweeked hre nose. "Well, so this is my miko, eh? Well then, nice to meet ya. Name's Tasuki, and I am the leader of this here grimy bunch of lowlifes. And the one you just took out, uh,......." he didn't know Nuriko's name, so Melissa whispered it in his ear, "Nuriko, was one a the most idiotic ones in the bunch. Nice goin, dude." Nuriko stared and muttered, "Uh, your welcome?" Tasuki laughed. "So, what do you say to a little get-to-know-each-other kinda party?" The bandits cheered, and then some serving maids came into the room with drinks and food on their platers. "Our latest heist," Tasuki said to Melissa, and she nodded, understanding. He took her hand and led her down a row of tables, with Nuriko, Sukai, and Genki following, till they got to a spotless table at the head of everything. Tasuki plopped down in a chair and motioned for the others to sit down with him. They did, and he began to tell Melissa about himself. She seemed quite interested, Nuriko noticed, and jumped right in when he asked about her. Sukai noticed how he was staring and said, "Oy, oh damn now Genki's got me saying it! So anyways, Nuriko, are you jealous of Tasuki?" Nuriko looked at him and shook his head. "No. I guess if Melissa likes him so much, I like him too. And whenI like someone, there's one thing I do : ANNOY THEM AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE!" Sukai grinned. "That's the Nuriko I know. Not one who's obbssessed with the girl he is supposed to protect, the one who is ruthless with jokes, comments, and insults. Right Nuriko? Nuriko?" He looked down to see Nuriko, sweatdropped, on the floor. Sukai sighed. "Oh, hey Miss? Got any ramen?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Okay, how was that? Did it suck? No, well please tell me!! Either review or email me at CherryBlossom563@aol.com. Please? Miaka with be writing the next chapter, so stay tuned!! Ja Ne!!  
  
  
~*~ HeliosGirl~*~  



	9. Default Chapter Title

~*~Kikai Ittenshikai~*~  
  
  
Episode 20  
  
  
  
  
Here's chapter 20. 'Nuff said. Oh and sorry Miaka! I gave you a wee little part!  
  
  
Standard Discailmer Apllies.  
  
  
A girl sat on a jeweled throne, her face shadowed. She smiled evily as she twirled a cup in her hands. A man with long blonde hair kneeled in front of her. "Nakago, why are two of my seishi and a palace guard being whipped in the basement?" she asked coldly but smoothly. Nakago stood before her. "Those two, Bakaneru and Enrio, were too easily tricked by one of the Enkai sieshi, Yui-sama." The girl stopped twirling the cup. "They left their posts by the Enkai no Miko's cell? What about the guard?" she asked. " He didn't even put up a fight to stop the Enkai seishi from rescuing her." Yui smiled once again. "So, that is why I was informed that she wasn't here. How many seishi does she and the other girl have?" Nakago smiled. "The Enkai no Miko has 4, and the Suzaku no Miko has 2." Yui laughed. "Suzaku is a bit behind. No matter, we will dealm with them later. Now, concentrate on finding the location of my next seishi." Nakago nodded slightly. "As you wish, Yui-sama." He then turned and exited the room. Yui smiled and snapped her fingers. An eerie song began to be played, by a boy in the shadows with a flute. Yui closed her eyes. 'Enkai and Suzaku, you will be mine.'  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Dum Dum Dum...Da Dee Dee Dum," Tiffany sang as she skipped down the path ( like your character today, Miaka?) Vince sighed. 'Man, what has she been drinking? She sure is happy!' He sighed again. He always felt like this after he left his family's house. He loved his father, sisters and brothers very much and wished he could spend all his time with them, because he knew they needed him. Suddenly he became aware that Tiffany was calling him. "Hey Vince! Look! A town!" she cried, pointing. They had reached a new town (aduh!) and Tiffany was dying to go shopping. "But you don't have any money!" he said, and Tiffany smiled. "YES I DO!! MABONU GAVE ME EXTRA!!" She laughed and ran ahead while Vince stood, dumbstruck. "HEY! I DIDN'T GET ANY!!" Vince ran after her. Tiffany smiled. ' This oughta pull him out of his slump!' she thought happily. She was so busy watching Vince as he chased after her that she didn't see the man standing in front of her. She banged into him and fell backwards onto the ground. Vince ran up. "Hey Tiff, you okay?" She nodded and looked up at the man she had banged into. She gasped and stood up, knocking Vince into the dirt. She couldn't believe it!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tamahome.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Melissa sat up and stretched her arms. She and her seishi had decided to take a rest, since they had been walking all day from the bandits hide out. Tasuki was stretched out on the ground too, but he was asleep. You could tell because he was snoring. Melissa smiled. 'Wow, two seishi from Fushigi Yuugi are mine! I wonder who gets Chichiri. Is he even here?' Nuriko and genki were having arm wrestling contest,with Sukai as the judge, and Nuriko was winning every time. Melissa giggled as she watched Genki yell that Nuriko was cheating by using his powers. So Nuriko agreed not to use his powers. He still won. Melissa giggled again, then snapped her head over to the forest. 'Hey, what was that?' She got up and stared at the forest, because she could have swarn she saw a blinking light. She looked at Tasuki, who was still fast asleep, and then at the others, who were still arm wrestling and not paying any attention to her. She knew she should tell them she was going off into the forest, but she didn't want to lose sight of the light. So she quietly snuck off into the forest.  
Once there, she quickly scanned the area for the light. 'No sign of it anywhere!' she thought desperately. She looked around a little more, and then sighed. "Guess it was nothing," she said, then began to turn around. Just as she was about to turn around, she caught sight of the blinking, out of the corner of her left eye. She turned back around and took off towards the blinking light. She ran and ran for what felt like hours, but could only have been minutes. She paused once, for breath, but then took off again as she saw the light to thr right now. She pressed on, deeper into the forest. It was getting dark. She was about to give up and turn back (because it probably HAD been hours by now, and Nuriko and the others were probably having a fit) when she saw it. The light was the brightest it had ever been, and was shining directly in front of her, behind a bush. Melissa was suddenly scared. 'Why did I come all the way here? What if it is a monster?' she thought desperately and (here comes the emotional inbalance Melissa is famous for!) suddenly wished she could be with Nuriko and he could tell her not to worry about it. She created a backbone at that moment, though, and furiously pushed the bushed out of the way. She stared down at the light's source. It was a tiny golden ball, and it was radiating light. She slowly bent down and picked up the tiny ball, and suddenly.............  
  
Nuriko called Melissa's name again desperately. " MELISSA!" he called out, "WHERE ARE YOU? ANSWER ME!!" His stomach was clenching up, and bad thoughts were popping into his mind. Tasuki was also ina a tizzy. 'Damn!' he thought as he looked around, 'I didn't know her for 2 days, I fall asleep and she is gone!' Genki and Sukai ran back to the two. "We didn't find her by that lake over there!" Genki said, out of breath. Sukai looked really worried. "I couldn't find her anywhere! She just disappeared!" he said. Nuriko scowled. "Impossible," his face fell, "she has to be here!" Genki put a hand on his shoulder. "Relax, Nuri, Melissa is a smart kid, she can take care of her self.....for the (cough) most part." Nuriko sighed. Suddenly, a bright light flashed before the boys, and the boys shaded their eyes against it. When it cleared, they gasped. Melissa was satnding there, holding someting in her hands and looked VERY confused. "MELISSA! you're okay!" Nuriko said, and he hugged her tightly. She hugged him back, then said, "Uh, hi guys, uh, how the hell did I get back here?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Okay, nuff said, that's my sucky chapter!!!! Look out for the 21 chapter from Miaka, uh, sometime!!!!!  
  
~*~HeliosGirl~*~ 


	10. Default Chapter Title

Kikai Ittenshikai Ch. 21  
  
*~ yo yo, ppl wassup????? Just kidding... I have been a busy lady lately, but don't you worry, I'm sure Mel-I MEAN HELIOSGIRL- and I will write at least PLENTY (3 chapters) over Christmas Vacation. I know my deacon doesn't want me to say this but... because I don't know what religions you are, or if you even are a part of a religion, but happy holidays.~*  
  
Tasuki stared at the golden sphere Melissa held in the palm of her left hand. Genki looked like he had just seen a ghost. Nuriko looked confused. Sukai was asleep... "SUKAI- WAAAAAKE UP!!!!!!!" Genki yelled in his ear. "Huh? What? The Indians are comin? Wait... We ARE Indians... Technically..." mumbled Sukai. "What the hell is that?!" Tasuki asked Melissa. "Beats me... I found it in the woods, and the next thing I knew... I was here." Melissa said switching the ball to her other hand. "Hey, maybe it's the uh..um.. Enkai Shinzako." grumbled Genki. (Shinzako, shinzaho, ya know? The Minko talismans or whatever.... I'm guessing that's what HG (HeliosGirl) was trying to make the ball to. Oh well...) "Nah, the Enkai Shinzako are earings." said Nuriko and Sukai.  
Tiffany poked Tamahome. "Are you...real???" she asked amazed. "Huh? OF COURSE I'M REAL!" he said. "Onii-chan?" he said looking at Vincent. "Oh no, you know him too?" asked Tiffany raising an eyebrow. Tamahome ran over to Vincent before Tiffany could ask another word. "Yo yo, my bro! HO HO! What's noooo???????" they shouted. "WHat's no??? What?!" Tiffany asked confused. "No is slang for new for us....." said Vincent with an anime sweat drop. "Oh... are you two-related???" Tiffany asked. "Yeah, this is my brother, Tamahome. Tama, this is Tiffany, the Suzaku no Miko." said Vincent introducing them. "Oh..." said Tamamhome and Tiffany. 'WAY COOL, I GET TO MEET TAMA!!!!!!YAHOOOO!!!!!!!!!HAHAHA, MEL!!!' thought Tiffany grinning to herself. "Oh yeah... Tama, show Tiff here that thing on your neck." said Vincent winking at Tiffany. "HUH?!" Tiffany questioned. Tamahome turned his neck, and there was a Japanese symbol that was glowing a little. It was red. "Cool, what's that mean?" Tiffany asked. "It means I'm one of your seishi." answered Tamahome. Suddenly, there came a huffing and puffing from behind Vince and Tiffany. "HEY, GUYS! WAIT FOR ME!" shouted Kairiki running away from Ran and Gomi who had sticks and stones in their hands. "AW, COMON KAI-KUN!!!! WE AREN'T FINISHED PLAYING KONANS AND KONAHS YET!!!!!!!! IT'S FUN! WE'RE THE KONANS, YOU'RE THE EMPEROR OF KONAH, COME ON!" they shouted and laughed while running at him. "FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, VINCENT! SAVE ME FROM YOUR BROTHERS!" said Kairiki jumping behind Tamahome, Vincent, and Tiffany.  
Yui rose out of her throne and walked over to a window in the main hall, silently. She gazed out at the city outside. "I wonder how things are back in my world... No doubt, I will be the first miko to get back, not Enkai or Suzaku... Genbu was lucky to get out of here..." she sighed.   
  
*~*~*~Ok, I know it's short, but cut me some slack… I'm dealing with HeliosGirl, who thinks I'M the cause of stress. (HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!) ja~*~*~*~* 


	11. Default Chapter Title

~*~Kikai Ittenshikai~*~  
  
  
Episode 22  
  
  
  
YIPPY!!!!!!!!!!! Christmas vacation, no school for..........10 DAYS!!!! Now I have alot more time for fanfiction, yah!!!!!!! And I will have time to finish the first chapter of my Kodomo no Omacha fanfic and post it!!!!!! Okay, back on topic. Here's the 22nd episode of Kikai Ittenshikai (aduh!) and this chapter is probably gonna be SHORT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But not as short as Miaka's last chapter, and she practically gave me a HERNIA waiting for her to email it to me!!!!!!! Anyways, enjoy:):):):)  
  
Standard Disclaimer Applies  
  
  
  
Vince grabbed Lan (Miaka, get it through your head: NOT RAN!! LAN!!! okay done) and Gomi by their shirt collars and allowed a quick escape for Kairiki. Kairiki collapsed on the ground AS (Anime style!) behind Tamahome and Tiffany, with those neat little swirls for eyes. Tiffany stared down at him and laughed. "Guess Kairki doesn't know how to handel little boys who want to play a game of cops and robbers." Tamahome looked at her. "Cops and robbers? What does that mean?" Tiffany sighed. "Nevermind. God it's discouraging being around you people!" Vince stared at his brothers. "Why the hell were you chasing the Emperor down the street?" Lan looked at him innocently. "Well, we just wanted to play, that's all." Vince sighed and put Lan down. He then stared at Gomi. "YOU! You're 12!! You should know better!!" Gomi huffed and said, "Well, he SAID he would play with us!" Kairiki moaned and said, "But I thought you kids played marbles or tag!! Not oh let's all gang up on Kairiki and chase him around the village and make him scream like a little girl!" The others stared at him. "WHAT?" he asked. Tiffany shook her head. She then turned to Tamahome and smiled. "SOOOO, are you planning on joining us?" Tamahome grinned. "I wouldn't be much of a seishi if I didn't!" Tiffany screamed and jumped up and down singing, "Tamahome is my seishi, Tamahome is my seishi, na na na na na, take that Melissa!" Tamahome stared at her with a big question mark over his head. "What are you talking about? Who's Melissa?" Tiffany stopped jumping and said, " Well, see I was singing this little song that people in my world sing when something goes there way and they are really happy about it. And Melissa is another person from my world, and she is the Enkai no Miko and my friend." Tamahome's eyes lit up. "Enkai? Has she found Nuriko yet?" Tiffany nodded, "He was her first." Tamahome smiled. "Oh wow, he is my best friend!" Tiffany gasped. "Really? Superz!!" Vince popped up behind them, and asked, "Well, what do you want to do now?" He had sent his little brothers home, and they had reluctantly agreed, mainly because Kairiki was the best wimpy Konah they had ever had! But they had left in the end. Kairiki was about to suggest that they go into town and shop, but a flash of white light and a voice stopped them. "You aren't going anywhere!" They turned and Vince pointed. "What do you know? The old hag!" Mabonu scowled and a vein popped on her head. She whipped out Hikaru's sword (From Magic Knights Rayearth) and held it at Vince's throat. Her eyes gleamed. "Go ahead, say that I am an old hag ONE more time, and I will call you a decapitated chicken dinner!" Vince stood still, and didn't say anything. The sword disappeared, and he sighed heavily. Tiffany turned to Mabonu. "What are you doing here Mabonu?" Mabonu snapped her fingers and sadi, "Ah yes! I came to tell you that you will need, again, to find the Enkai no Miko and her sieshi." Kairiki brushed his robes off (he was lying in the dirt!) while asking, "Really? Why?" Tamahome looked utterly confused. "Calm down Tamahome", Mabonu said, "you will learn everything from your friends on the way to the others. To answer Kairiki's question, I need to have a discussion with all of you about progress. Now, I'm afraid I won't be able to help you because Vince was such an idiot, " Vince sweatdropped, " but I have a feeling you will reach them quickly on your own. So please leave right away, because my news is very urgent!" She then disappeared. Tiffany looked at the others and shrugged. "Kay, lets go then guys!" The others agreed, and they set off in the opposite direction for Melissa and her seishi (okay don't ask how they knew which way to go!) As they walked, Tamahome perked up and said, "OK, tell me EVEYTHING!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tasuki glanced over at Melissa as the group walked down the dirt path. They were headed towards Mabonu's place cause they needed a direction to head in. (Now don't freak out! This will all work out with the two groups!) She was fiddling with the golden ball and had a concerned look on her face. He decided to do something to lighten the modd. He walked over to Nuriko and said, "Hey, I bet that if you go all the way over there", he pointed to a spot FAR away from where he was standing, " and hold up one of Genki's gloves, I can burn it with my tessin!" Nuriko grinned at him. "Haven't changed from the moment you left the bandit hideout have you? Well, okay, but I will have to sneak over and get one of his extras." Nuriko slipped behind Genki and quietly grabbed one of the gloves sticking out of his pocket. He then snuck back over to Tasuki. Taskui called to vereyoe. "HEY GUYS!! WANT TO SEE SOMETHING COOL?" Sukai and Genki were pretty enthusiastic, and Melissa lifted her gaze from the golden ball to Tasuki and Nuriko. She smiled and ran over to them. Tasuki grinned at her. "Okay, hair boy, go all the way down there!" Nuriko huffed at the first comment, but then ran all the way to the edge of the field (did I mention it was a feild? I didn't? Well now you know!) Tasuki unsheathed his tessen and brought it all the way back. Melissa grinned. 'Wow! I actually get to see Tasuki use his tessen!! SUGOI!' He then whipped it around and yelled, "LEKA......SHINEN!!!!!(or Holy Flames for the Japanese impaired!) A huge burst of fire spun from the tessen and shot down the feild toward Nuriko. Nuriko through the glove up in the air, and the fire hit it directly. Tasuki jumped and said, "ALRIGHT!" and Genki sniffed and said, "My glove......" The festivities didn't last long, because at that moment a huge burst of water erupter next to Melissa. She yelped and leap into Tasuki's arms. Nuriko reached the others and stared at what had caused the explosion. A boy stood, floating in the air, holding his hands in an odd position. He laughed and shot another blast of water at the group, which Sukai blocked with his sword. "I am Enrio, one of the Seiryuu seishi. I recognize you, miss miko, the one who bit my friend Bakanaru. He has SCARS I hope you know! Anyways, I've come on orders from Lady Yui to destroy the lot of you, and THAT's what I am going to do! Prepare for your doom, Enkai Seishi!" He laughed, then shot a huge torando of water at them. They leapt in different directions, with Melissa hanging on to Tasuki's neck, and escaped the water. They regrouped and Tasuki set Melissa down. They quickly moved in front of her. The boy smiled. "Too bad my water can go anywhere!" The water sailed at them again, but this time split up and sailed right through cracks in the boys and headed straight for Melissa. She stood still for a moment, aware of the boy's desperate voices telling her to look out, then she fell backwards (you know how anime characters do it REALLY slowly) as the water sailed over her head and dissentigrated. She sat up and watched Nuriko's gaunlets glow and he picked up the lone boulder laying near them and hurled it at Enrio. This took him by surprise and he was hit with it. He fell out of the air and hit the ground hard. He pushed himself up and scowled. "Guess we underestimated your strength. No matter, I will be back for you!" He then disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Nuriko ran over to Melissa and helped her up. "That was great Melissa!" he said, and Melissa blushed. The others rolled their eyes and fell over, AS.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Yui spat out the drink as Nakago told her the Enkai seishi had beaten Enrio. She smiled. "Send Bakaneru next. HE's alot stronger after the whipping." Nakago nodded and left the room. Yui frowned and made a fist. 'You, Enkai no Miko, you I have a special grudge for, and I will destroy you first!'  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
OK, end!!!!! I was watching the Endless Waltz, and it freaked me out at the end when Heero was standing on the balchony near the curtain watching Relena give a speech, they cut to a clip of Relena, then back to the place where Heero was, but he was gone!!! And the curtain was moving!!! That freaked me out!! Okay....this is REALLY off topic, huh? Oh well. Nuff said, see you latta and Merry Christmas!!!  
  
  
  
~*~HeliosGirl~*~  



	12. Default Chapter Title

~*~Kikai Ittenshikai~*~  
  
  
  
Episode 24  
  
  
  
Okay, it's 10:04 on Christmas Eve, but I was bored and Miaka's last chapter was SOOOOOO good so I decided, "Time for 24." So here it is. This chapter is basically all talk with a little action in the beginning, oh ho ho, but WAIT until you read into the end!!! Here goes:) And in this chapter, the narration is marked with *!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
"So Mabonu wants to meet with us?" Nuriko said as he watched Tasuki bandage Melissa's ankle. The rope had severely burned it, and it hurt like hell. Melissa didn't cry, though all her seishi and Tiffany could clearly see tears in her eyes (okay, what anime is complete without the emotionally imbalanced character?) Tiffany nodded. "Yah, she said something about wanting to discuss progress. I dunno, maybe we are behind in finding seishi, eh Melissa?" Melissa rubbed her arms like she got a chill and didn't answer. The others noticed she had a spacey look in her eyes, and looked at each other. Sukai shrugged, and Tiffany continued. "Iw onder what's keeping her, she said she would speak with us right when we found each other." Vince spat (EWWW! Gross!) and said, "If you ask me, it's just as well. I mean, she's an old hag, and if you hadn't noticed, a tad eccentric. So she could be lying to us." Tamahome smacked him on the back of his head, causing him to fall forward. "Quiet Vince, she's probably heard you. She always pops up in the worst places at the worst times, which is usually after you've said something about her." A voice from behind startled them as it said, "Smart boy you are Tamahome. And to pay for Vince's incompetance, I have taken his voice away. POOF! It is gone!" Mabonu appeared before them and laughed. Vince's eyes went wide and he tried to yell, but nothing came out. He looked frantic for a moment, then scowled and crossed his arms and turned his head away. Mabonu smiled and then cleared her throat. " So, I see that you found them alright Tiffany." Tiffany nodded, and Kairiki jumped in. "What's this about progress?" Mabonu snapped her fingers and said, "Ah yes. I wanted to speak to all of you about the progress you are making. In case you haven't noticed, and I KNOW Vince hasn't, the Seiryuu seishi are targeting Melissa in praticular for their attacks." Melissa didn't seem to be paying much attention, just kept rubbing her arms and staring into space. Nuriko shook her a little, and her eyes refocused. She smiled. "Sorry, just...thinking," she said. Mabonu narrowed her eyes at her. In the blink of an eye she appeared in front of Melissa, who jumped back. "Thinking, eh? Ha, I know what you were doing.....worrying. Fretting. And I know why........you are afraid that a Seiryuu seishi is going to attack you in your sleep with a meat cleaver and gore your body and feed it to hungry Austrailian circus monkeys!" Melissa stared at her, with a big question mark over her head, and said, "Uh... what?" Mabonu chuckeled. "Just kidding. But I know you are worried, and you should be." Melissa paled. "The Seiryuu seishi are after your life, and will not rest until they get it. But you shouldn't worry, the others will be okay without you. You should expect death very soon, the Seiryuu's get restless, and your seishi won't always be around to help you." Melissa's eyes widened and she stared at Mabonu, pure fear reflecting in her eyes. Nuriko jumped up and said, "That's not true Mabonu! We'll always be here for Melissa!" Genki jumped up as well, "That's right! You have no business coming to us and then scaring a poor girl to death!!" Tasuki stood up. "Yah. I don't know what yer business is here, but say what ya gotta say and then hit the road!" Sukai and the others agreed. Mabonu sighed. "You guys just don't get it. I KNOW the future, I am telling you the truth. Now look, if you had given me a chance, I would have explained what to do about it. Now, if you guys can collect all your seishi within the next week, Seiryuu will feel discouraged and a bit intimidated. They will stop stalking her and go to find their seishi. Once they complete that, you will be their target once again. Hopefully by then you guys will have found the Shizaho and be getting ready for summoning." The others sighed with relief. "So you mean all we have to do is collect all of our seishi and Melissa won't get stalked?" Tiffany asked. Mabonu nodded. Then Tiffany asked what no one expected. "What...about me? Are they planning on doing this to me too?" Mabonu sighed. "You they are also looking into, but they won't start stalking you until your Shinzaho has been found. Melissa is to be annihalated early so as there will only be 1 opponent. Now, if Melissa is annihalated, then their plan will be going as planned. Their basic plan for death would be to...." Melissa stood and said in a tearful voice, "Could you all please stop talking about my death? I don't want to die, and it makes me very scared to hear about it!" Tears began to pour out of her eyes, but she didn't care. She turned away from them and began to sob silently. They could tell by the way ehr shoulders shook. Nuriko got up quickly and wrapped his arms around her. She turned and started sobbing into his chest. The others looked on, feeling guilty about talking of her death while she was standing there. Tasuki cleared his throat and said, "Well, if y'all are done talking about my miko's death, then we should be on our way. Afta all, we gotta collect the 3 remainin' seishi, and we got no idea where to find em!" Mabonu snapped her fingers and a map appeared in front of her. "Take this map. There is a copy for you too, Tiffany. Each will lead you to your seishi, as marked on the map. Once you have collected them all, the maps will disappear and I will be summoned to tell you where to find the shizaho. Now, if you all taken my instructions in, I will leave you." Before she left, she snapped her fingers, and Vince began to scream obsenities at her, but she diasppeared in a cloud of smoke. Vince scowled again, and Tiffany grinned. She grabbed the map hovering in front of her and skimmed it. Their location was mysteriously blinking, and her remaining seishi's symbols were blazing in different locations on the map. She turned and called, "Hey Mel, check your map with mine. Maybe they are the same, ya'know, and we can hang out together!" Melissa picked her head up from Nuriko's chest, wiped her eyes, and grabbed the map. She brought it over to Tiffany, and put it close to hers. The maps glowed brightly, and then, after the flash, the two maps had fused into one, and 3 green seishi symbols blazed along with the red ones. "Whadda know? They were one map, spilt in half!!! Only mine was the base cause yours had no symbols on it, Mel." Tiffany said. Tasuki clapped Melissa on the shoulder and said, "Well, my little crybaby, why don't we team up with this ragged band a'losers and find the rest of our seishi?" Melissa laughed, and nodded. Nuriko smiled as Tamahome, Tiffany, Kairiki, and Vince began to yell at Tasuki, who just shrugged. 'It's a good thing that Tasuki can make everyone laugh!' He thought. Tamahome broke away and came over to Nuriko. "Hey, Nuriko. I haven't seen you in a while. How ya been?" Nuriko smiled. "Hi Tama-kins, just fine. So...we're going to be traveling together again, it seems." Tamahome nodded. "Just like old times, buddy, except.." his face fell," sorry for bringing it up Nuriko." Nuriko shook his head and grinned. "No big deal. Besides that was a while ago." Tamahome stared at Nuriko. "Don't give me that. I know that you're still broken up inside, even if it was 8 years agao. But you know something?" Nuriko shook his head. "What?" Tamahome pointed at Melissa, who's eyes by now had turned their normal color, who was laughing and smiling. Nuriko couldn't help but smile. Tamahome nodded. "She'll fix you. I know it." Nuriko looked at Tamahome, his friend who was usually goffing off, and said, "Thanks buddy. I think she will too." After a few seconds, Nuriko added, "Kourin......thanks you as well."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*So our 9 heroes began their journey together, to collect the seven remaining seishi for Enkai and Suzaku. After a walk, a fight between Tasuki and Vince, a twisted ankle for Tiffany, and a few HUNDRED yawns, the group came upon a small inn. They all cheered and enetered the inn (except for Tiffany, Vince got stuck carrying her!)*  
When they entered the inn, the first thing they smelled was.........pine. There were SEVEN pine trees in the lobby, which was quite odd because it seemed they had been uprooted from the ground. There was no one at the counter, so Genki and Tasuki hollered for him. An old man came out, holding his head. "Oh please!" he said, "not so loud!!! Can't an old man get his rest? Well, what a crew we have here!! Need a few rooms for the night? I only have 3 avalible, is that enough?" Sukai nodded. "3 is fine. How much?" The man quickly added the figures up and said, "1600 yen." Sukai balked. "THAT LITTLE???!?!?! THREE ROOMS!!!!??!" The man looked shocked. "Sure, why not?" Sukai realized that everyone was staring at him, so he coughed and siad, "Of course. 1600 yen. Here you go," he handed him the money and the man handed Sukai three keys. " First three doors on the right. I'm Mr. Fugitaka if you need me. Have a good night's rest." With that, he kneeled down and began to rummage through the files inside the counter. The others shrugged and began up the steps. Melissa stayed down and leaned over the counter. "Uh, Mr. Fugitaka, can I ask you a question?" Mr. F got up and smiled. "Only if I can ask you one. Fair is fair right?" Melissa smiled and nodded. "Um, why do you have...." Mr. Fugitaka cut her off. "Seven uprooted pines trees in my lobby? Easy. You see, my late wife, Mrs. Fugitaka, LOVED pine trees. She used to spend hours outside, in the pine tree forest out back, smelling their aroma, which DOES smell good, and watching the animals that lived in them. So when she died, I figured she would always be near to me if I kept her favorite thing around. So I went out and pulled these, the smallest ones, out of the ground and set them in here." Melissa smiled in awe. "How nice! What a great story," she said. He nodded, then said, "Now for my question: Who are all those people you are with?" Melissa giggled. "Oh, yah, you must be wondering. Well, see, it's like this...." and she told him the story of how she and Tiffany were the Enkai and Suzaku no mikos. He seemed in awe when she finished. "Wow, two mikos in MY hotel! That's great. Well, it's late, so you better get to bed. Bye Melissa, and it was nice talking to you!" he then left her and went back into the room. She waved, then her expression turned to fear. She didn't want to go to sleep. EVER! What if the Seiryuu seishi came that night? She reluctantly climbed the stairs and turned to the right. And smacked into Nuriko. She quickly apologized, but he put a finger to her lips. She looked up at him, startled, but then he did something she didn't expect. He smiled, leaned over, and..................  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"WHAT!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! HE'S DOING WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!" Tomas screamed at Danielle, who grinned slyly. "OH HO!!! NURIKO'S KISSING MELISSA!! NURIKO'S KISSING MELISSA!!!" She said in his face, and then fell over laughing. Tomas, still steaming, picked up the book angrily and began to read.........  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Nuriko pulled his head back and looked at Melissa. Her eyes were wide and she was blushing, but she did kiss him back. "Nuriko..." she said quietly. He smiled. "You will be alright. No Seiryuu seishi will get you at night, because Tiffany will be with you and all of us guys are in the two rooms right by yours. So you can go to sleep and not worry about a thing, okay?" She nodded, her eyes still wide, and Nuriko laughed. "If you are going to act like that everytime I kiss you, I don't think you will be alive long enough to summon Enkai. You have to remember to BREATHE!!" Melissa blinked her eyes and giggled. "I will remeber. Goodnight Nuriko." Nuriko smiled. "Night Mel." He then watched as she entered her room and closed the door. As soon as the door was closed, he fell over AS. ' MAN!' he thought,' I thought I would forget how to breathe for a minute too!' He opened the door to his, Tasuki's, Sukai's and Genki's room, but then jumped back as the three of them came tumbling out of the room. Nuriko sweatdropped. 'Oh great!' he thought, 'they were listening! This is going to be a LONG night!'  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Melissa quietly shut the door, and sighed. Tiffany looked up from the book she was reading (she found it on the dresser) and said, "What happened to you? How come it took you so long to get here?" Melissa walked over to the other bed with a dazed look on her face, turned, and collapsed onto her back on it. She closed her eyes and smiled. "He really did it." Tiffany leaned over in her bed to look at Melissa. "Who did what?" she asked. Melissa smiled and touched her lips lightly, which still tingled. "He really did it." She then climbed into bed, bid Tiff a goodnight, and fell alseep. Tiffany still stared blankly at her, then screamed, "WHO DID WHAT?" Melissa looked up and smiled. " Nuriko kissed me." Then she shut the light and fell back to sleep. Tiffany stared open mouthed at Melissa, then shook her head. "Oh, I thought it was something serious, like Vince finally learned to tie his shoes!" She laughed to herself, then fell asleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Well, what do you think? I hope y'all liked Melissa and Nuriko's first kiss!!! Watch out for episode 25 from Miaka soon! Or whenever she gets online, cause she hasn't been on for a while! Oh well, R&R!!!!!  
  
~*~HeliosGirl~*~ 


	13. Default Chapter Title

Authors note- The following is the rough draft of a play I wrote at the beginning of eighth grade. The actions are loosely based on the life of John Brown, but the play is not historically accurate. Some of the dialogue is actually quoted by John Brown. Maybe this will help you and give you another reason to believe. 

Thank you

THE REAPER 

BELIEVE

Act I, I

Antebellum Virginia

_(Maddox steps in front of the curtain and the spotlight hits him)_

Maddox: There are certain things in this world for which science cannot explain. We call these things the paranormal, the occult, or commonly named, the unknown. But I like to refer to some of these things as...heavenly. Throughout my life I have seen many signs, yet proving to me the existence of God, miracles some would say, but yet the phrase miracle would not suit this situation. Miracles happen every day. You just have to open your eyes. But on the contrary, the story for which I am prepared to tell you today is more than a miracle. It is the story of one of God's angels, sent to earth, to do our lord's work. This is the story of one of my good friend's, John Brown. In my younger days, I was the pasture of a small church in Virginia; it was there that I met John. From his birth to his execution, he was a devoted Christian. He followed the narrow path and always followed the teachings of Christ. He would stay everyday after the sermon and pray. But one day, as I watched upon his silent conduction of this holy act, everything changed. 

_(Curtains open revealing the ending of church, people are walking out)_

Person: A fabulous sermon preacher Maddox, absolutely wonderful. 

Maddox: Why thank you kindly, sister.

Person: Are you coming to dinner with us preacher Maddox. I'm cooking up some chicken and dumplings. 

Maddox: I don't mean to impose now sister.

Person: Isn't no trouble at 'all. 

Maddox: Well I'd be much obliged. Are you coming John?

John: Oh, pardon me?

Maddox: Are you coming to dinner with us son?

John: Yes sir, but uh just wait one second. Would you do that preacher Maddox? 

Maddox: Of course, I'll be right outside. 

_(Maddox kneels down and starts to pray) _

John: God, I wish you to help me along life's road. Help me so I may choose the right path. Help me so I will do what is meant for me to do. In the lord's name, A-Men.

_(Suddenly sound of children's laughter is heard)_

John: What? What was that?

_(It continues but this time is joined by a woman's voice)_

Voice: John. Hello John.

_(John stands up)_

John: Who's there?

_(A light hits John)_

John: What? What's that? 

_(A heavenly singing is heard, John is going through a heavenly experience, when the voice stops John falls to the ground, Maddox rushes out)_

Maddox: John, John are you all right!

_(Curtain closes)_

Act I, II

_(Maddox steps out, spotlight hits him) _

Maddox: I don't exactly know what happened that day. But I do know that somehow, God touched John. After he gained consciousness he explained to me about what he had heard. The woman's talking, the children laughing, and the singing. He said that it all had a special message. John had been chosen. Chosen for what, he did not know.At first I thought it was absurd. I had heard nothing. But after all of this time, I look back and realize he was telling the truth. He quickly rushed home, to his parent's house.

_(Curtain opens revealing his mother cooking at home, John rushes in)_

John: Ma! Ma! Are you in there?! Oh there you are! You will never guess what happened to me today!

Mother: Why are you so late?

John: I was at the church, but guess what happened!

Mother: And why were you at the church?

John: I was with Brother Maddox, but guess what happened! I was kneeling at the altar...

Mother: What were you doing with Brother Maddox? 

John: He had to revive me. But, anyway, I was kneeling at the altar praying, like I usually do...

Mother: What did he have to revive you from?

John: Well, Ma, if you would let me FINISH, I COULD TELL YOU!

Mother: Boy, don't raise your voice to me. 

John: I'm sorry mom, I was just saying...

_(John's father walks in)_

John: Hi Pa.

Father: What did you call me? What did you call me boy? Did you call me, pa?

John: I'm sorry sir. I'm sorry father.

Father: Yeah, you're right, you are sorry. And did I hear you call your mother, ma?

John: Yes sir. I'm sorry. It won't happen again. 

Father: Damn right it won't happen again. You show her more respect.You will address her as mother. Do you understand me?

John: Yes sir.

_(Mother hugs John while father isn't watching)_

Father: And while I'm at it, did I hear that you were with that preacher Maddox?

John: Yes father.

Father: Is that why you were late dinner. Oh wait a second you weren't late for dinner you missed it completely! 

John: But Father, it wasn't preacher Maddox's fault. 

Father: How many times have you been late cause you were talking to the preacher?

John: Father.

Father: You are supposed to come to church, come home, eat dinner, and do your chores. 

John: Father…

Father: But no. You miss dinner, come home late, sit up all night trying to get your chores done, and interfere with our sleep by singing those damned hymns!

John: But Father…

Father: I never want you to see that crazy cook again, you will only socialize with him during church. He puts to many crazy ideas in your head, he keeps you out all the time, and you are picking up bad habits.

John: But Father you don't understand, it can't be like that...

_(Father slaps John)_

Father: Never, ever contradict me!

_(Father storms out, John is left there crying, mother hugs him, lights fade, curtains close)_

Act I, III

_(Maddox steps in front of the curtain and is hit by spotlight)_

Maddox: It is true that John's home life was not the best. His father was a serious alcoholic and abuser. Yet his mother was always kind. While his father would stay at home and not come to services and his mother could not make it sometimes, due to health, John always made it to church. It was his favorite place to be. He would always sit in the second row, I have no idea why, but that was John's spot. Everyone in the church knew that, including God. No matter what would happen he was always there. He might come in during the singing but he always there. Now, singing, that boy could sing the gospel. He could tell it too. If things hadn't turned out like they did, I'd imagine he'd been preaching. That boy knew the gospel.

_(Curtain opens revealing church in session with John sitting in his seat)_

Maddox: And did God not part the waters for Moses, did God not give David the strength to defeat Golayith, did God not give his own son for us, did God not give all of these wonders? Did God not give these miracles unto us?And if you have true faith in he who sees all, then a miracle shall be placed upon you. And you shall feel the power and glory of the almighty. Our lord works in mysterious ways and always in reason. Each of us are blessed and miracles in our own ways.

_(Singing starts, john rises to his feet in another heavenly state)_

Maddox: John, John, are you all right?

_(Spotlight hits john, after the singing stops again the spotlight fades, john falls down hard, everyone rushes to him, and lights fade, and curtain closes)_

Act I, IV

_(Maddox steps in front of the curtain, spotlight hits him)_

Maddox: Again, I was confused. But this time, doubt was not an issue. As I had said before, I had known John for all of his life, and he was not the kind to make up a story. And with what I beheld with my own eyes, I could tell that something supernatural was occurring. Something out of the ordinary had happened. Something neither I, nor anyone else at service could explain. No one who had witnessed what occurred had any doubt. At first they might have. There was the conversation and idea that he could have been faking it. But I believed that God had some plans for John, what, I did not know.John was immediately taken to a medical facility.

_(Curtains open revealing John lying on a hospital bed with a doctor examining him, John is at the moment unconscious, the doctor leaves, in steps a nurse, she messes around with some information, suddenly John wakes up)_

John: Where am I?

Mary (The nurse): Oh! You're awake! Hi, my name's Mary.

John: Mary. Hi Mary. Mary_ (John thinks about the name)...The Virgin Mary. Oh my God I'm dead!_

Mary: No, not that Mary. You're not dead. Silly.

John: That's a comforting thought. 

Mary: You feel okay?

John: Well my head hurts.

Mary: You must have taken a hard hit. You've been out of it for a while now. So your name is John right?

John: Yes ma'am. That's my name. John Brown. How long have I been here?

Mary: All night, and most of the day. It's allready noon. What happened to you?

John: I don't know exactly. _(There's a moment of silence) There was all of a sudden this big flash of light, and I don't remember what happened afterwards. _

Mary: Really, well that sounds like something the doctor was talking about, this new medical problem. You get black outs and white outs and all dizzy. Called Vertigo or something.

John: Heard this woman's voice to. 

Mary: Oh yeah?

John: Yes ma'am. She sounded really pretty too, must have been you.

Mary: Oh how sweet. Now lay back down. Does your head still hurt?

John: Well a little ma'am.

Mary: Well you don't have to call me ma'am.

John: Yeah I do, you're older than me.

Mary: No I ain't.

John: Yeah you are.

Mary: I bet you I ain't.

John: Bet you are.

Mary: Okay, how old are you?

John: Twenty two.

Mary: Ha, I'm twenty. I told you.

John: Gosh you're only twenty! You must be really smart!

Mary: Well I'm not that smart.

John: Well gosh you're twenty and you are already a nurse. You must gonna be a doctor. 

Mary: Well no, I ain't planning on being no doctor.

John: Well what cha planning on being?

Mary: A nurse.

John: Your whole life?

Mary: Well sure. I just wanna help people and talk to them.

John: My dad always says that nurses are people who can't make it as doctors.

Mary: Well!

John: Well don't worry. I don't believe that.

Mary: And that's all that matters.

John: That's all that matters. What we think is all that matters.

Mary: Uh hu. _(silent moment of a romantic stare) Well what do you plan on being?_

John: I don't know. Whatever God tells me to do I guess. Do you believe in God? 

Mary: Well that is most definitely a prudent question. Well…Not really. I know I should. But it's not like I don't believe in anything. I do. I know there's something greater. But I don't think it's a God. 

John: You know what?

Mary: What?

John: I think I like you. 

Mary: What? 

John: You're honest. You're nice. And you seem sweet. 

Mary: No, John. I think you're the sweet one. 

_(Curtaincloses)_

__

_ _

_Act I, V_

_(Maddox walks out, spotlight hits him)_

Maddox:John's parents were never given an explanation of the events that took place. He explained to no one. Not even Mary. Regarding Mary and John, this was a match made, in heaven. And heaven showed its glory upon the couple. They took fondly of each other. And they were never separated. At first their parents weren't aware of it. Thus they could not be upset. Well, John's mother knew, and she had no arguments. John's father, now that was a different story. But eventually John's father found out.

John: _(Humming as he enters)_

Mother: Oh John, did you have a nice evening with Mary?

John: Wonderful, I'm telling you Mother. She is the nicest girl...oh and beautiful. She's like an angel. And when I'm with her. We don't talk about any of the normal stuff. It's not religion, politics, or anything like that. She's different from any girl than I've ever known. 

Mother: Really?

John: I'm telling you. This girl... I can picture myself with her. Ma, I think I want to marry...Mary. 

Mother: Oh my God! Bless this household Jesus! My little boy's in love!

_(They hug, they laugh, they cry, eventually Father comes in)_

Father: What's that noise?! What's going on down here?!

Mother: Go ahead and tell him.

John: Father. I have news.

Father: What is it?

John: I'm gonna ask Marry to be my wife. 

Father: The nurse? Mary? That is news. News that I won't tolerate! No son of mine will wed a nurse! It's not practical! You come from a higher class than that! 

John: But Father I'm in love!

_ _

_(Father slaps John)_

Father: Don't raise your voice!

Mother: Charles, I just think that...

_(Father slaps Mother)_

Father: Don't you dare defy me! I will never be foresworn! You shall not marry that wench! To be more specific you shall never see her again! 

_(Father storms off, John and Mother cry, curtains close)_

Act I, VI

_(Maddox walks out, spotlight hits him)_

Maddox: This one act of cruelty travestied John. Not only then, but for the rest of his life. His father forbid him from seeing me. He listened. Yet, we still had friendship. His father forbid him from seeing Mary. He wanted to listen. But love wouldn't let him. There are two things that control this world. Faith and love. And if you have faith in love, then you are truly a powerful man. Well John had faith in love, and he would do anything for it. They continued to see each other. But only at night. He would sneak out at night and meet her. One day things changed and he realized he wanted to be with her, forever.

_(Curtains open revealing John and Mary together at a picnic in the middle of the night)_

John: Gosh! This is a great sandwich!

Mary: It's only a sandwich.

John: But it's a good sandwich.

Mary: It's a sandwich.

John: But it's a good one. Trust me, I know. I'm an expert on sandwiches. You have bad sandwiches, okay sandwiches, sandwiches, all right sandwiches, pretty good sandwiches, and then there are good sandwiches. There are many different types.

Mary: Really?

John: Trust me, I'm an expert. 

Mary: Oh yeah. You certainly are.

John: I love you.

Mary: What?

John: I've never said that to you before. I've never said that to anyone other than my parents. And that's because I've never felt that way. I've had something... that I've been supposed to give to you for some time now.

Mary: What is that?

John: If I could show God, would you believe?

Mary: What?

John: Answer the question.

Mary: Well what do you mean?

John: If I could show the wonders, the splendors, and the joy of God, if I could show the pain Christ felt, the sadness he wept, and the love he had, would it make you believe in God?

Mary: I suppose, but let's be practical John.

John: Forget practicality. I'm talking about faith.

Mary: Well…

John: Well then close your eyes.

Mary: All right. 

_(Mary closes her eyes, John slowly puts his hands upon her face, a heavenly light hits Mary, children laughing and a heavenly singing are heard, John takes his hands away, it all stops, Mary is crying)_

Mary: Oh my god!

John: Exactly.

Mary: I believe! Oh I believe! I believe! There is a God after all! That's what happened to you! You saw that!

_(John nods)_

Mary: Oh my God! That was amazing! John you've given me a gift! Just like that! You've given me faith! How can I ever repay you?!

John: I have an idea.

_(John raised her to her feet)_

Mary: What?

John: Make me the happiest man alive.

Mary: What?

_(John gets on one knee)_

John: Will you marry me?

Mary: Yes! Yes!

John: You will?!

Mary: Yes!

_(John stands up, they embrace, they kiss, and lights _

_fade, and curtain closes)_

Act I, VII

_(Maddox walks out, spotlight hits him)_

Maddox: They were a beautiful couple and the heavens smiled upon them. Yet they still had to hide to conceal their marriage. They married in secret, and I was the preacher.

_(Maddox walks off, curtains open; John and Maddox are talking as they come on stage)_

John: I appreciate this brother Maddox. You have no idea how much this means to me.

Maddox: John, I would be honored to do this holy act for you. I just wish your parents wouldn't denounce it as they do. 

John: Well, my parents don't denounce it. My mother's here. She's with Mary. But father, well he doesn't approve. I don't understand what he has against me.

Maddox: John, come here. _(Maddox give John a fatherly hug) Your father does not always show kindness, but deep inside he loves you. You know he does. And you know, that if ever times get hard, or the road is blurred, there is always a heavenly father you can turn to. You just have to believe son. _

John: Thank you. There is another thing I would like to talk to you about.

Maddox: That's what I'm here for.

John: The visions, the experiences, the uh...thing that happened to me.

Maddox: Yes, I've wanted to talk to you for some time now.

John: Well.... 

_(Mother runs in)_

Mother: She's ready! She's ready!

_(Mary calmly walks in)_

John: Oh God she's beautiful.

_(the couple stares at each other while smiling)_

# 

# Mary: Hi.

John: Hi.

Maddox: Are we ready?

Mother: I think we are ready.

Maddox: Let us start then.

_(Mary and John come to each other and it starts)_

Maddox: Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union of these two in holy matrimony. Any who have any reason why these two should not be wed, speak now, or forever hold your peace. 

Now you may state your vows.

Mary: John, our time together has been short. Yet I already feel for you a love that I have never felt for anyone. I will be your faithful wife forever, and I will love you longer than that. There will never be a better man. My eyes will never stray, I will always be true, and my fire of love shall always burn. You have given me so many things. Faith, confidence, courage, and most importantly...love. John, I will always love you.

John: Mary, I've loved you from the first moment I saw you. God told me I would fall in love, but I never imagined it would be with an angel. I don't have money; I don't have land, no worldly possession that I could possibly give you. But I have myself, and my love. And I will gladly give both to you. I will always be faithful. I will always be true. Heaven as my witness, I will give my soul to you. I pledge to you my love forever. Look into my eyes, and you will see that it's true. You will see a fire that's flames are laced with a love no one on this earth has ever seen. And that fire burns for you. Mary, I will always love you.

Maddox: Then we shall continue. Mary, do you take John to be your lawfully wedded husband to love and to cherish, through sickness and through health, for richer or for poorer, as long as you both shall live, till death depart you?

Mary: I do.

Maddox: John, do you take Mary to be your lawfully wedded wife to love and to cherish, through sickness and through health, for richer or for poorer, as long as you both shall live, till death depart you?

_(John kisses Mary's hand)_

John: I do.

Maddox: Then I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride...

_(They kiss, lights fade, curtains close)_

Act I, VIII

_(Maddox steps out, spotlight hits him)_

Maddox: It was a beautiful service. And I swear that there was something else there. Someone else. Something wondrous. Something heavenly. I swear on the bible that there were angels there. And they were smiling. A couple of weeks passed and John's father still had no idea, but one day at church things changed.

_(Curtains open revealing a scene at church, everyone is standing they are all singing, song suggested IF I COULD HEAR MY MOTHER PRAY AGAIN, Mary and John are sitting on the second row left side, John's mother is first row right side, all of a sudden John starts hyperventilating)_

John: Oh my God!

Mother: Are you all right honey?!

_(Lights change to a red tone, everyone is frozen except for John, he ponders this for a while, all of a sudden a dark mysterious character equipped with a staff steps in)_

John: Who are you?  
  


_(No answer, the character keeps walking)_

John: I said who are you and what do you want?

_(The figure stops and points at John's mother)_

John: Oh my God no! NO!

_(The figure nods)_

John: NO!!!!!!

_(John attacks the figure, the figure throws him back to his seat, John is frantically crying)_

John: NO!!!

_(John witnesses the figure take his mother's soul, she does not move, but the point is laid upon by lights and sounds, the figure leaves John resumes his original position, lights come back on, his mother falls)_

John: Mother no!!

Mary: Ms. Brown?!!

Maddox: What?!!

_(Everyone rushes to Mother, John is right at her holding her, and she is barley alive)_

John: Mother, please. Please don't leave me. Don't die. I need you. Don't go. Please don't go. I love you.

Mother: Son.... I will always. Love you.

John: I love you mom. Please don't leave me.

Mother: John...God has blessed you. You are going to do his work...and wondrous things. We shall be reunited my love...don't fear this. Don't fear death. Love will keep us all together. Me... you...Mary...all of us. I love you.

_(John holds her and cries, a spotlight hits her, an angelic sound is heard, and a woman's voice is heard)_

Voice: Come, God wishes for you to come.

_(The light fades as she dies, John is still crying, he lifts his head toward the sky)_

John: NO!!!!!!!!

_(John lowers his head back down)_

John: No mother. No. I love you.

_(Lights fade, curtains close, Act I ends)_

Act II, I

_(Maddox steps out, spotlight hits him)_

Maddox: They say that what doesn't kill you, only makes you stronger. But yet there are certain things that can nearly kill you, and take away all of your strength at the same time. This is what happened to John. His mother, his strength, and part of his life had been taken away. All in one moment. And he had known that it was going to happen. But the death of his beloved mother did give him something. A kind of courage. 

_(Maddox exits, curtains open revealing John kneeling at his mother's coffin, he's crying)_

John: Mother! Why?! 

_(Father slowly walks up; he grabs John by the arm and tries to lift him up)_

Father: Get up boy, and stop that crying! You are making me look bad! You are embarrassing me in front of everyone!

_(John doesn't budge)_

John: No. 

Father: What?!

_(John stands up)_

John: I said no.

Father: You never tell me no! 

_(Father tries to hit John, John catches his fist, many sounds are heard, Mary rushes to John's side, and a strange light hits them)_

John: No. I am tired of this. You have beat me, hurt me, and did all you could to destroy me for twenty-two years. I am tired of it. No more. You've driven me crazy. And you drove one of God's angels to death.

_(He signifies his mother's coffin; he throws his father's fist back)_

John: There will be no more. And father I have something to tell you. 

_(He holds Mary's hand and she steps forward)_

John: Mary and myself are married. We were married in secret. Mother attended. Within her grows a child of my blood. And once it is born we shall have a family. And I will show my child the kind of father's love that I never had. 

_(They start to walk away, but John turns back and goes to his mother's coffin)_

John: I love you.

_(He starts to walk out again but stops at his father)_

John: And I love you too.

_(Hugs father, John exits, lights fade, curtains close)_

__

_Act II, II_

_(Maddox steps out, spotlight hits him)_

Maddox: It may not of seemed like an act worthy of notation. But trust, this was a turning point in John's life. Some people may not believe that this was not a kind act. But it was an act that had to happen. It shaped the future. At her funeral there was something else there. The angels were mourning with John. Shortly after, John and Mary, still expecting child, bought a small house a couple of miles outside of Harper's Ferry, Virginia. It was there they resided for the rest of their years.

_(Maddox exits; curtains open, revealing John and Mary unpacking at their new home)_

Mary: I'm going to have to get a new job down here. Have you found any work?

John: Not yet. Still looking. I met this nice black man, Fredrick Douglas, he runs a newspaper up north, and says that he thinks I could be a writer.

Mary: Really?

John: Yeah. 

Mary: Well I was going to talk to the doctor after church tomorrow. 

John: I don't think I'm gonna go tomorrow.

Mary: What? John that's not like you.

John: I know, it's just I have a lot of stuff on my mind. I don't know if it was right just walking out on dad like that.

Mary: Honey.

_(Mary hugs John)_

Mary: Honey, I am here for you. And I want you to know that I support you in anything you choose to do. If you don't want to go to church tomorrow, that's fine. We're new here, so no one will miss us anyway. 

John: Thanks honey.

Mary: By the way, I invited brother Maddox to dinner tomorrow night. Is that okay?

John: That'd be great.

_(John slowly unbundles a cloth revealing a necklace)_

Mary: Honey, what's that?

John: A cross. It was mothers. 

_(He puts it on, he slowly starts to cry, and Mary runs and hugs him)_

John: I miss her. I miss her so much.

Mary: I know you do honey, I know.

_(Lights fade while Mary is hugging John, curtains close)_

Act II, III

_(Maddox steps out, spotlight hits him)_

Maddox: It would be hard for any child to loose a mother. But for John, it was devastation. I felt so sorry for John. Our holy father works in mysterious ways, and always in reason. Though the reasons are hard to see and hard to understand. They are always there. I ate dinner frequently with the couple. John's going to church did not slack, it ceased completely. I don't know at this point, if he believed in God or not. Yet, he always wore that cross. Always. 

_(Maddox exits, curtain opens revealing a table with John, Mary, and Maddox gathered eating dinner, suddenly laughter is heard, and Maddox has just told a joke)_

John: That was..that was an odd joke brother Maddox.

Maddox: Well, I do like to boast about being odd.

Mary: I see that.

Maddox: A toast to the odd.

John:A toast to the odd.

_(Toast is held, laugher is heard)_

Maddox: But on a more serious tone. John I am concerned.

John: About what brother Maddox?

Maddox: Your decline in attending church.

John:_(John buries his head in his hands) Oh brother Maddox not you too. _

_(A strange light hits the stage while his head is buried in his hands, when he lifts his eyes everything is frozen except for him, this is all familiar)_

John: What? No! Not this!!! Not again!!

_(The dark mysterious figure steps out of the darkness)_

John: No!!!!!

_(John rushes trying to attack the figure, the figure catches him by the throat and holds him, the figure throws him back)_

John: No!!!!!!!!

_(The figure nods, John repeats No, over and over, while John tries to get back to his chair the dark figure vanishes, John sits at the chair with his head in his hands, the lights resume normal tone, everything is unfrozen, John stands up he is crying, Maddox and Mary rush to him)_

Mary: Honey?

Maddox: John what's wrong?

John: My father's dead.

_(Lights fade, curtain closes)_

Act II, IV

_(Maddox steps out, spotlight hits him)_

Maddox: I don't know exactly how John was aware of the fact that his father died. No one knows how he knew. But somehow, he knew. 

_(Maddox exits, curtain opens revealing John standing alone at his father's "Charles Brown" grave)_

John: Father, I'm so sorry. You know I loved you. You know I will always love you. You were my father, my only father. Now I'm alone. I have no one. I've lost both of you. 

_(John slowly looks toward the sky)_

John: Why did you do this to me? Why?!! Did I not believe in you?! Was this trying to get me to go to church again?! Some almighty plan! You showed me your wonders and then you do this to me! Why?! Don't you love me?!

_(John falls to his knees and begins to cry, while he cries a little black boy steps out from behind his father's grave, he touches him on the shoulder)_

Boy: It's all right. I lost my daddy too.

_(John looks up)_

Boy: I don't remember him though. He was shot when I was little. Here I'll help you up.

John: You'll help me.

Boy: Here you go. 

_(Boy offers his hand, John is reluctant about taking it, he finally does, a weird light hits him)_

Boy: Bye.

( the little boy runs off, john stands there staring at the sky, lights fade, curtains close)

__

_Act II, V_

_(Maddox steps out, spotlight hits him)_

Maddox: John was given a glimpse of his purpose. Everyone has a purpose on this earth and you usually don't discover it until your last days, yet John was given a glimpse of what was to come. He quickly ran to the nearby church.

_(Maddox exits, the curtains open, Maddox runs into the church, he has a huge smile on his face, he mumbles some stuff, he kneels in the middle of the church)_

John: God, I understand. I should have never doubted you. I am so sorry. You have shown me so much, but I pray, show me more. 

_(Children laugh; spotlight hits John, woman's voice returns)_

Voice: Hello John.

_(The experience stops, John is smiling)_

John: A-men.

_(John stands up)_

John: Freedom.

_(Lights fade, curtains close)_

Act II, VI

_(Maddox walks out, spotlight hits him)_

Maddox: This was the turning point in our story. John received all of his father's estates in result of his father's passing away. He gave it all up. And his father was a very wealthy man. But with the money, he helped to achieve his goal. At first Mary was opposed to the idea, but I suppose she got used to it. 

_(Maddox exits, curtain opens revealing slave quarters at night, all the slaves are asleep, and Master and John walk in)_

Master: Up! Up! You are all outta here!

Slave: But master! It's only da middle of da night!

Master: I know what time it is, don't talk back ta me!

_(Master slaps a belt at him, John catches the belt and takes it out of his hand, he throws the master down, all the slaves pay attention)_

John: No more. No more. There will be no more whippings, no more beatings, none of that. You are now mine. And my first act is to set you all free. You all deserve freedom. And now that you have it, you have a choice. You can venture on your own. Or you come with me. Where we will help others gain freedom. I want no slaves. I am no master. I am a messenger. And the message I am bearing is a message that plainly reads, Freedom for all. Now onward my Christian soldiers. 

_(They march out, lights fade, and curtain closes)_

__

_Act II, VII_

_(Maddox steps out, spotlight hits him)_

Maddox: This was an amazing feat. A feat of courage. And every single slave who witnessed it followed John home. Mary and I were astonished when John came home. John's home became a stop for runaway slaves, who became known as "the underground railroad", and John's house was a "station". Mary worked at the doctor's office, John worked on the railroad, and with the money they bought slaves. And everything was wonderful in this sanctuary of a home. But then, finally, they were blessed with another surprise. 

_(Maddox exits; curtains open revealing John singing to a couple of the slaves)_

Boy: Will you sing another song John?

John: Well...

_(Another slave runs up)_

Slave: Mr. John, Mr. John! Ms. Brown's having the baby!

John: What?!

_(John gets up and runs out, lights fade, and curtain closes)_

Act II, VIII

_ _

_(Maddox comes out, spotlight hits him)_

Maddox: And so it happened. In six hours and thirty-five minutes John became a father.

_(Maddox exits, curtain opens revealing a bed with Mary resting, John is in the room, and he is holding his son)_

Mary: Oh honey, he's ours.

John: He most certainly is. He's beautiful.

Mary: He is, we are parents.

John: I'm a daddy.

Mary: And I'm a mamma. What are we going to name him?

John: I don't know. I love you. You're my son. Jonathon Charles Brown. You are my son. I'm a father. I'm a father.

_(Lights fade, curtains close, Act II ends, intermission)_

_ _

Act III, I

_(Maddox comes out, spotlight hits him) _

Maddox: The child was named Jonathon Charles Brown. After his father and his grandfather. And John was the perfect father. He loved his son with all of his heart. He was always with him. He would take him to church, bathe him, feed him, and when the boy could not go to sleep John would rock him to sleep in his arms. This was the showing of John's love for his son. This was his affection. This was his emotion. John's love was unconditional, and unstoppable. He would always love and protect his newfound family. And his newfound family was huge. He considered all of the former slaves to be his brothers, and the feelings were mutual. 

_(Maddox exits, curtains open revealing John's home and a black boy and Jonathon are playing a loud cry of laughter is heard)_

John: Ha ha!

_(Black man (Thomas) comes in)_

Thomas: I think there's some trouble, John.

John: Where?

Thomas: Outside.

_(John stands up)_

John: Okay, Thomas you look after the children. Alex and Mark, you come with me.

_(Alex and Mark get up, all three start to leave but then Jonathon runs up to John)_

Jonathon: Daddy! Daddy!

John: What is it son?

Jonathon: I want to go. 

John: But it might be dangerous.

Jonathon: I want to go.

John: Look, you stay in here, and then the next time I go out, you can come with me, all right?

Jonathon: I guess.

John: Now you behave for Thomas. I love you.

Jonathon: I love you too daddy.

_(They hug, John, Alex, and Mark leave, lights fade, curtains close)_

Act III, II

_(Maddox comes out, spotlight hits him)_

Maddox: With a father's spirit and a strange and heavenly courage John went to examine the situation. 

_(Maddox exits, curtains open revealing outside of John's house, a white man is beating one of John's 'brothers')_

John: Hey! Hey what are you doing?!

Man: I caught this here Negro wandering around. I thought he deserved a good whipping, don't worry I gave him one for you.

Don't worry you can still get a couple of good ones in.

_(Man hands John the belt, John throws it down)_

John: It sounds to me you're the one that needs a whipping. Help him in.

Alex: Yes sir.

_(Alex and Mark help the hurt one in)_

John: Now you, leave. And if you ever touch another one of my men again I swear I'll kill you, now leave.

Man: What?

John: NOW!

_(Man leaves, lights fade, curtains close)_

Act III, III

_(Maddox steps out, spotlight hits him)_

Maddox: John showed a streak of spirit. And everything was quiet for a while. Yet it was only, for a while.

_(Maddox exits, curtains open revealing outside John's house, many white men with guns are outside chanting, John steps out with a couple of his brothers) _

John: What's going on out here?

Man: Remember me.

John: You.

Man: Well we've heard that you've been housing coloreds. And we don't take kindly to Negro lovers.

John: Is that what you are here for? Well march in there, you barbarians. And you will see that every single man in there has his own freedom papers. I am not a lover of any particular race, but I am a lover of freedom. I am a lover of liberty. This is what I live and breathe and stand for. Put your guns down. Throw your weapons down. I am a peaceful man. And this is a peaceful house. Now in God's name, and for your own well being, leave. Please leave.

_(John exits, lights fade, curtains close)_

__

_Act III, IV_

_(Maddox steps out, spotlight hits him)_

Maddox: This was an amazing example of pure courage. John was a brave man, a very brave man. These pro-slavery men did not come back and were not heard of for about a month. John continued his normal schedule. Church, work, buying slaves, and spending time with his family. 

_(Maddox exits, curtains open revealing scene at church, the preacher is preaching)_

Preacher: God loves us all. For we are all God's children. No matter our previous crimes, color of skin, origin, servitude. We are all children of God.

John: A men. 

_(Suddenly a strange light hits the stage, everyone except for John is frozen, the dark figure comes out, and he has a rose in his hand)_

John: What do you want?! What do you want from me?!

_(The figure drops the rose, John is left there speechless, he doesn't understand, the figure disappears, the lights resume normal)_

Jonathon: Daddy? Are you all right? 

John: I'm fine son. I'm fine.

_(Lights fade, curtains close)_

Act III, V

_(Maddox steps out, spotlight hits him)_

Maddox: Not even John knew what this strange experience meant. But he knew that no good could come of it. None at all.

_(Maddox exits, curtains open revealing John and Jonathon and John's brothers marching onto John's house singing "A Rose Among the Thorns", suddenly right in front of the house a strange light hits the stage, everyone is frozen except John, John realizes he is the only one singing, he turns to realize everyone else is frozen)_

John: What?

_(A dark music is heard, John turns frantically, he searches everywhere for the dark figure when at last he sees him)_

John: What? What is happening?

_(The figure nods, John realizes what is happening)_

John: No!!!!!!

_(The figure disappears, the lights resume, John is already crying)_

Alex: John! Is everything all right!

_(John stares at the house for a moment)_

John: Everyone stay here!

Jonathon: Daddy!

John: Stay!

_(John rushes in, a couple of minutes pass, a scream is heard, John marches out of the house with Mary lifeless in his arms, the brothers rush in)_

John: No!!

_(He sits her down and kneels by her; Jonathon is left their motionless)_

John: God no! Mary, please, I love you! I love you! Please don't 

die! God! Save her! 

Mary: I love you...

_(Mary dies)_

John: No... no....NO!!!!!!!!!

_(Lights fade, curtains close, Act III ends)_

__

Act IV, I

_(Maddox walks out, spotlight hits him)_

Maddox: Twenty eight of John's brothers and the love of his life, Mary, had been killed. It was a tragic day for John. Although little Jonathon was far too young to comprehend what was going on, he was deeply hurt. John discovered that the men who had come to his house with guns were the perpetrators of this vile act. John didn't sleep, John didn't eat, and John didn't do anything. Church and his son were the only things keeping him alive. 

_(Maddox exits; curtains open revealing John at Mary's grave)_

John: Mary. You know that I will always love you. I always have. 

It's so hard living without you. You were my soul. I am lost without you. 

_(John starts to cry, suddenly he stands up)_

John: Mary, with God as my witness, I swear I shall avenge you. I shall fight. Freedom shall be achieved. And you will not have died in vain. If it's a fight they want, then a fight they will get.

_(John exits; lights fade, and curtain closes)_

__

_Act IV, II_

_(Maddox comes out, spotlight hits him)_

Maddox: John was determined to avenge the death of his beloved.

He immediately sought for help. He set up a meeting with Mr. Fredrick Douglas.

_(Maddox exits; curtains open revealing Douglas and John sitting at a table)_

John: I know it's been a long time sense we spoke last, andI thank you for meeting with me.

Douglas: Well to tell you the truth Mr. Brown, I am quite fond of you. But do tell, what is the purpose of this little meeting?

John: Well, sir, I have a plan. 

Douglas: Which concerns?

John: It concerns only one thing. Freedom.

Douglas: Again with the abolition. Boy, I swear, you fight as if you had been imprisoned.

John: Well, God has shown me their pains. And I have grown stronger. Now my friend, I am planning on holding a raid.

Douglas: What?

John: I, and as it stands, twenty-one other men will hold a raid upon the Harper's Ferry arsenal.

Douglas: You are insane. 

John: That I may be. Would a sane man march in there unarmed?

Douglas: Unarmed?! You will surely die.

John: And I will die for a cause.

Douglas: So what does this have to do with me?

John: I need you to look after something for me?

Douglas: And what is that?

John: My son. I want you to give me your word you will watch after my son.

Douglas: I give you my word.

_(They shake hands)_

Douglas: John, maybe God has shown you something.

_(Lights dim, curtains close)_

__

_Act IV, III_

_(Maddox steps out, spotlight hits him)_

Maddox: And John intended to do exactly what he said. Jonathon stayed in Mr. Douglas' protection while his father battled on for freedom. Twenty-two men including John marched onto Harper's Ferry, unarmed. 

_(Maddox exits, curtains open revealing John's "army" marching, John's "army" unarmed takes over the arsenal, no real violence takes place, while John is not looking one of the men shoot the governor)_

John: What? What?!! No!!! You fool!! This is not what we want!!

_(John shoves the man and takes the gun out of his hand)_

Man: What?

John: We don't want this! 

Man: Then what do we want?

John: What?! Do you not know what this is all about?! This isn't a war. This is a message. A message from our God. I am trying to give you, what none of you ever had. Freedom. Do you understand? God has shown me many wonders. Many. We shall not succeed. But this is the spark of the fire. Years after this, more and more will fight. They will give their souls, just as you do now, for a dream. A dream that we all share. Freedom is not a privilege. Freedom is a right. A God given right. And as long as I live, as long as I breathe, I will not rest, until that dream becomes a reality. My fellow men, you shall have your FREEDOM!!

_(Everyone cheers, Mark rushes out)_

Mark: John! John! John! General Lee is here!

_(Lights fade, curtains close)_

__

_Act IV, IV_

_(Maddox steps out, spotlight hits him)_

Maddox: In yet another act of courage, or insanity, or fate, John went out there to confront Lee and his army, who had came to apprehend John. John went out there, alone.

_(Maddox exits, curtains open revealing a battlefield, and John wanders on)_

John: General Lee! I am John Brown! Lower your weapons! I do not wish to harm you. I come in peace.

Lee: Peace is the way of a coward.

_(John is shot and brutally apprehended, "brothers" are taken away as well, lights fade, curtains close, Act IV ends)_

_ _

_ _

_Act V, I_

_(Maddox steps out, spotlight hits him)_

Maddox: John was immediately put on trial for three charges. Insurrection of slaves, treason against the state of Virginia, and murder.

_(Maddox exits; curtains open revealing a courtroom)_

Bailiff: Would you all rise.

_(Everyone stands)_

Judge: If no one else has anything to say then I propose we...

John: Your honor. I have, may it please the court, a few words to say.__

Judge: I suppose.

_(Everyone sits; John walks to the front of the courtroom)_

John: In the first place, I deny everything but what I have all along admitted. The design on my part to free slaves. I intended certainly to have made a clean thing of that matter, as I usually do. I designed to do that, only on a larger scale. I never did intend murder, or treason, or the destruction of property, or to excite or incite slaves to rebellion, or to make insurrection, or whatever I am charged with. I am a peaceful man. I have another objection; and that is, it is unjust that I should suffer such a penalty. Had I interfered in the manner which I admit, and which I admit has been fairly proved, for I admire the truthfulness and candor of the greater portion of the witnesses who have testified in this case, had I so interfered in behalf of the rich, the powerful, the intelligent, the so-called great, or in behalf of any of their friends--either father, mother, sister, wife, or children, or any of that class-- and suffered and sacrificed what I have in this interference, it would have been all right; and every man in this court would have deemed it an act worthy of reward rather than punishment. Do you punish those that hold others in bondage? No. On the contrary, you award them. None of you have seen the pain I have. And God has shown me the wonders of his heaven. And we can have that. Here. On earth. The court acknowledges, as I suppose, the standings of the law of God. I see a book kissed here which I suppose to be the Bible, or at least the New Testament. That teaches me that all things whatsoever I would that men should do to me, I should do even so to them. How many of you believe in this book that I speak of? Raise your hands; don't be ashamed of your God. Well does the Bible not tell us that we are all brothers? To love one another? We are all kin. It teaches me further to "remember them that are in bonds, as bound with them."I endeavored to act up to that instruction. I say, I am too young to understand that God is any respecter of persons. I believe to have interfered as I have done-as I have always freely admitted I have done- in behalf of His despised poor, was not wrong, but right. How can you put a price upon a life? No one owns a person except for God and himself. I fight, so that every man can walk the earth and not be persecuted. That every woman can take a breath of air and not be scared. That every child, every boy and girl, can feel the sun beat down on their face, and know that they are free. That is what I fight for. Now if it is deemed necessary that I should forfeit my life for the furtherance of the ends of justice, and mingle my blood further with the blood of my brothers and my wife and the blood of millions in this slave country whose rights are disregarded by wicked, cruel, and unjust enactments,---I submit; so let it be done!Let me say one word further. I feel entirely satisfied with the treatment I have received on my trial. Considering all the circumstances, it has been more generous than I expected. I feel no consciousness of my guilt. I have stated from the first what was my intention, and what was not. I never had any design against the life of any person, nor any disposition to commit treason, or excite slaves to rebel, or make any general insurrection. I never encouraged any man to do so, but always discouraged any idea of any kind. Let me say also, a word in regard to the statements made by some to those connected with me. I hear it has been said by some of them that I have induced them to join me. But the contrary is true. I do not say this to injure them, but as regretting their weakness. There is not one of them but joined me of his own accord, and the greater part of them at their own expense. A number of them I never saw, and never had a word of conversation with, till the day they came to me; and that was for the purpose I have stated. Now onto you. I think you are all guilty of a great wrong against man, and against God!

Judge: Enough! Silence!

John: You will not silence me! And you will not silence God! Through me, his angels speak. I am not one of them. I am no hero, no martyr, and no saint. But I am not a murderer. And together in one voice they cry out one word. Freedom. Close your eyes. You can feel them. They are in this room, as I speak. And their eyes are laid upon you. You may kill me. Let your executioner come, hang me if you wish. I may die. But one thing will never die. Freedom will never die. Come; let your justices do what they will. For now, I have done. 

_(John sits, lights fade, curtains close)_

_ _

_Act V, II_

_(Maddox steps out, spotlight hits him)_

Maddox: The verdict was delayed, delayed, and delayed. And in 

this time, John was kept in a prison cell.

_(Maddox exits; curtains open revealing a cell with John in it)_

John: When will it come?

_(Suddenly the lights change, the figure appears)_

John: You? What do you want?

_(In a dark voice the figure speaks)_

Death: Yes.

John: Oh my God!

_(John sits humbelized, the figure disappears, lights _

_resume, guard rushes in)_

Guard: It's been decided. You are going...

John: I know. I am to be executed.

Guard: Correct. You are to hang tomorrow morn.

_(Lights fade, curtains close) _

_ _

_Act V, III_

_(Maddox steps out, spotlight hits him)_

Maddox: What a painful thing. Knowing you have to die. It was both the worst, and best day in my life. The bad part was seeing my best friend hang, but then again my faith was renewed.

_(Maddox exits, curtains open revealing the hanging site, John is brought out, everything is silent, John is brought to the platform, and John beckons for Maddox)_

John: Maddox.

Maddox: Yes John.

John: I want you to make me a couple of promises.

Maddox: Anything.

_(John pulls out a familiar necklace)_

John: Give this to my son. And promise you'll take care of him.

Maddox: I promise.

John: I also want you to promise me that you'll never give up the fight. That you'll help those in need.

Maddox: I won't give up.

John: And finally, I want you to promise me, that you will always believe.

Maddox: I will always believe.

_(John nods, Maddox walks away crying, John looks to the sky)_

John: I'm coming home Mary. I'm coming home.

_(They put the rope around his neck)_

John: No one could have asked for a better day for a hanging.

_(Curtains close, the sound of the hanging is heard, screams, shrieks, cries, crying, and a loud cry of Daddy follow, Maddox steps out, spotlight hits him)_

Maddox: And so I watched as my best friend was executed. It was the hardest thing in my life. And there, there was something else there. Angels were there. And they were crying. They cried for John. They cried because they lost one of their own. John was surely a gift sent from God. It's been a long time since John died. Yet, I still go to that same spot every year. And I always plant a flower. And the angels still weep. And when I go there, the sun will beat down, and the wind will start to blow. Then I realize that John isn't gone. John's still there. His spirit still lingers, and his dream has never died. Every time I go there, and feel those wondrous things, I remember why. I remember why I believe.

The End

THE REAPER 


	14. Default Chapter Title

~*~Kikai Ittenshikai~*~  
  
  
  
  
Episode 26  
  
  
  
  
Here's episode 26. Nuff said! This episode will be very short. I am using it as a stepping stone for Miaka.  
  
  
  
  
  
The three men on horseback stood at the end of the road. Vince narrowed his eyes. "Hey guys, we had better be careful; these guys look like trouble." Tiffany looked around Tamahome and grinned. "Wow, Vince is ACTUALLY serious!! Will you guys lighten up? They are probably just travelers. Maybe they are lost or something." Tasuki frowned. "Could be, or they could be Seiryuu seishi." As the group neared the men, one of them signaled to his companions. They spurred their horses on, and began to canter towards. The seishi gasped as the men drew closer, and had no time to get out of the way. The men rode close to the horses, causing them to rear up. Nuriko pulled on the reins desperately, gritting his teeth. 'Damn!' he thought, as Melissa's arms tightened around his waist. The others weren't having the best of luck either; all of the horses were going crazy. When they finally calmed down, the boys jumped off the horses and told Tiffany and Melissa to stay put. Tiffany grasped the reins tightly. She didn't know how to ride, but could probably learn if she needed too. Melissa knew what to do, since her sister had taught her earlier (a/n- it's true! i can ride cause my sister does!) She looked on fearfully as the seven seishi stood before the three men. Nuriko gasped. "You ARE Seiryuu seishi!" he said. The men grinned. "Quite right. Figured you would have recognized me, seeing as I have encountered you so many times!!!!!" Bakaneru said with a frown. Enrio smirked. "And I of course HAVE SCARS YOU!!!!!!!" He yelled at Melissa, who narrowed her eyes. She jumped off the horse and said, "Want some more?" Enrio growled. "I'm coming for you porkchop!" he said to her. She motioned for him. "Bring it on, fat boy!! she said. Tiffany looked at them puzzeled. "THAT IS A COMMERCIAL!!!" she said. Melissa grinned. The final man was one they hadn't met. "I am Nakago, almighty seishi and Lady Yui's eternal guardian. I will make sure that the Enkai no Miko meets her doom." He then fired a blast at the seishi, who expertly dodged it. Tasuki unsheathed his tessen. "You are going down, blue eyes!" he said, then fired his attack. Nakago jumped away as the fire scorched the ground where he had been standing. He grinned a bit. "We have no time for this. We will now follow Lady Yui's instructions. Bakaneru and Enrio: Now!" Bakaneru and Enrio grinned in unison. "You betcha!" Bakaneru cried, and then he and Enrio fired their attacks at the smae time. They passed right by the seishi and headed for Tiffany and Melissa. Their seishi screamed for them to move, but they were too terror-stricken to do anything. The attacks flew through the air and landed their marks at the same time. The girl's eyes widened; their eyes full of horror. Melissa cough a bit of blood and then fell backwards. Tiffany , who had been on the horse until the moment Nakago had begun to speak, did the same. They hit the ground in unison, causing a sharp thud. Nuriko stared in horror as he watched his miko fall to the ground, and he began to run to her. Tasuki was about to turn, but a movement from Nakago caught his eye. Vince had also started to run towards Tiffany, with his brother on his heels. Nakago did a bizzare moevment with his hands, and a wave of blue energy swept over the seishi. When the energy hit them, they turned into solid stone. Nuriko, Vince, and Tamahome were frozen in a running position, their eyes wide and their mouths gaping in silent screams for their mikos. Nakago laughed a little, then, using new hand motions, created a yellow light the caused them all to disappear. Bakaneru and Enrio laughed, and the three of them disappeared. Melissa and Tiffany stayed where they were, unconcious and bleeding from the wounds in the sides.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!?!?!?!?!" Tomas said, screaming at the book. "WHY THE HELL IS MY LITTLE SISTER BLEEDING TO DEATH ON THE GROUND!?!?!?!?!" Tomas breathed very hard, and Danielle rolled her eyes. "Tomas, where does it say they are bleeding to death? It's just a small wound, and it was only meant so that Nakago and those other two guys could kidnap the seishi. Melissa and Tiffany will be fine!" Tomas exhaled slowly. "You're right. Okay, Tomas is calm!" He began to read the book. Danielle peeked over his shoulder at the previous paragraph and yelled, "WHY THE HELL IS NURIKO REINING THE HORSE WHEN IT IS REARING?!?!?!" She threw up her hands. "I am going to have to go in the book and give those boys riding lessons!!!" Tomas sighed and sweatdropped.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Melissa groaned and opened her eyes. The sunlight hit her like a ton of bricks and she had to close them for a minute. She reopened them and sat up. She looked around and saw Tiffany, still unconcious. Melissa winced in pain at the small wound in her side. "What happened?" she asked herself. " The last thing I remeber is watching Nuriko scream for me run and that big blast of energy coming towards me." She suddenly sat up straighter. She looked around. Besides Tiffany, she was alone. "Genki?" she called. "Sukai? Tasuki? Vince? Anybody?" Her eyes widened and tears formed at the corners of her eyes. "No..." she whispered, and the tears began to run down her cheeks, "no!!! NURIKO!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Okay, done!!!!!!!!!!! Like I said, that chapter was tiny and was just a preliminary episode for Miaka's next chapter!!!!!!!! R&R, and CYA!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
~*~HeliosGirl~*~ 


	15. Default Chapter Title

~*~Kikai Ittenshikai~*~  
  
  
  
  
Epsiode 28  
  
  
  
  
OK, basically this is the 28th episode!!!!!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
Melissa slowly opened her eyes and yawned. She sat up and looked out the window. The sun was just about over the town. She stretched and climbed out of bed. She looked over and saw that Tiffany was still asleep. She decided to wake her up, but first she stepped out onto the terrace. She leaned on the railing and sighed. 'Man, this really sucks not having Nuriko or the others around; it's so lonely.' Melissa breathed in the fresh air deeply then re-entered the room. She took a pillow from her bed and threw it at Tiffany. It hit her face and she jumped up, startled. "Wha? What happened? Why did you throw a pillow at me?" Melissa grinned. "Cause it is morning and your snoring sounds like a sick dog." Tifany scowled and threw the pillow back at Melissa, who ducked. She giggled and began to make her bed. Tiffany did the same. When they were done, they closed up the room, ate the breakfast that came free with the room, and departed for the city, to find Tiffany's next seishi and to rescue their seishi held captive by Yui.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Nuriko moaned and rubbed his head. "Man, I feel like a ton of bricks hit me." He opened his eyes and sat up. Tasuki grinned at him. "Welcome back to the world a'the livin, hair boy." Nuriko rolled his eyes. "What happened?" he asked. Genki snorted. "We were captured by the Seiryuu seishi, are currently being held in these air tight rooms with no way to escape, and our miko and Tiffany are all alone by themselves just waiting to be attacked, ADUH!" he said to Nuriko. Sukai sighed. Nuriko jumped up and said frantically, "All alone? How did this happen? Well, we have to get out and protect Melissa!" Tasuki motioned for him to call down. "Chill man, Melissa will be fine. She's 14, she can take care'a herself." But as he turned away he frowned. 'I hope.'  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tiffany scanned the crowd and sighed. "Hey Mel, do you remember Mabonu ever telling us HOW to find my next seishi?" Melissa shrugged. "Nope, then again I can't remember what I had for breakfast, so don't ask me." Tiffany grinned and rolled her eyes. She continued to look through the crowd, but with no results. She was about to turn away when something caught her eye. She clearly saw a red seishi symbol blazing. "Hey Melissa! You see that?" Melissa came over and looked where Tiffany was pointing. "Looks like a Suzaku seishi symbol coming from that guy's hand." Tiffany nodded. "What's he doing?" Melissa shrugged and said, "Let's go see." They walked over and pushed through a crowd that had formed around the boy. They gasped when they saw that the boy was making a wodden bowl levitate, and he DID have a symbol on his hand! Melissa grinned. "I think we found your seishi, Tiffany." Tiffany grinned too and nodded. He then asked a small child to come forward, and using a strange purple light(coming from the symbol) he put the child into a deep sleep. He then snapped his fingers and she woke up. The crowd burst into cheers, he bowed, and then began to walk away. The crowd dispersed, and Melissa and Tiffany saw this as a chance to talk to him. They chased after and Tiffany called, "Excuse me!!" He turned around and smiled. He was about 15, with blonde hair and golden-brown eyes. Tiffany began to talk, but he siad, "Lemme guess. You're the Suzaku and Enkai no Mikos and you saw my show, which by the way I preformed to get you guys to find me ( Mabonu's orders!) and you want me to come and help you free the other seven seishi held captive by Yui?" Melissa and Tiffany stared at him, wide-eyed. "How did you....?" Melissa stuttered, and he laughed. "No, I can't read minds, Mabonu told me. Guess her plan for you to find me worked; doing a show was a good idea. By the way, I'm Hayama." Tiffany smiled. "Great!!! I'm Tiffany, the Suzaku no Miko, and my friend is Melissa, she's the Enkai no Miko." Hayama nodded. "Nice to meet both of you. Now, we have a bit of a problem concerning my fellow seishi and Melissa's?" Tiffany nodded. "Can you help us?" Hayam grinned. "I think my powers of levitation and deep sleep can help you along a bit. We don't have a moment to spare, cause I can tell seishi mean alot to mikos and vice versa, so whadda ya say we get right to it?" Melissa and Tiffany nodded and grinned happily. They began to walk down the path Hayama had been traveling, and Melissa asked, "Hayama, how do you feel about snoring?" Tiffany slapped her with Sana's trusty mallot, and Melissa fell over AS. Hayama laughed. As Melissa got back up, a sudden flash of light appeared before her, and Mabonu hovered there. Melissa yelped and jumped back, but Mabonu grabbed her arm. "You'll thank me for this," she said, and suddenly a green light surrounded her. She yelped and said, "What the hell are you doing?" Mabonu grinned. "You'll thank me for this," she repeated, and the green light engulfed her. Tiffany and Hayama stared on in awe, and where Melissa had been standing there was only an empty space. Mabonu turned to Tiffany and sighed. "You'll probably want to know what I just did," Tiffany nodded stiffly, " but........I'M NOT GOING TO TELL YOU!!!!!!" Mabonu laughed and then disappeared. Tiffany stared, AS, at the space where Melissa had been and said, "What?" Hayama blinked and said, "We don't have time to look for the Enkai no Miko, we have to save your friends. Come on, we'll find her later." Hayama began to pull Tiffany down the road, and she kept looking back and saying, "What?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tomas gasped and yelled, "WHAT THE HELL DID THAT OLD HAG DO TO MY SISTER?!?!?!" He glanced towards Danielle's room, and sighed when he realized she hadn't heard him; she was asleep. He read the next sentence frantically. "'The Enkai no Miko was sent back to......... NANI?!!?!?!?!" He dropped the book, and a dazzeling green light came out of the book. After it was gone, Tomas stared down at what the light had left: his little sister. He kneeled down and shook her. Her eyes opened slowly and she sat up. She gasped. "TOMAS?! WHERE AM I?!?!" Tomas shushed her and said, "You're home!" She looked around and said, "I AM home." She then leapt into her brothers arms. He hugged her gently, and said, "You are home." Melissa smiled at him. Then her face fell. "But I can't stay: I have to go back and help Tiffany and my seishi." Tomas nodded. "Hey, I noticed the fact that Mabonu said you would thank her for this. What did she mean?" Melissa shrugged. "Who knows? Hold on, lemme try something." She took the book from the floor and flipped through the pages. When nothing happened, she tried again, only faster. Don't ask what her idea was, she just kinda GOT it. Out of the book fell a blue map, and Melissa picked it up. She smiled. "Mabonu was right! This is a very special map, big brother, this is the SEIRYUU seishi's map!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tiffany and Hayama crept quietly through the halls of Yui's castle. Tiffany knew her way pretty well, since they were going to the same holding chambers Melissa had been in. When they reached the hallway, they were utterly shocked to see all of the Seiryuu seishi lined up near the doors of the chambers, facing them. Tiffany gasped, and Hayama frowned. Nakago smiled and said, "Didn't expect to see us did you? We have been waiting for a while for you to come, Suzaku no Miko, so we could kill you. Where is the Enkai no Miko?" Tiffany scowled. "Why should we tell you?" Nakago grinned. "Vanished, huh? Well that makes our job easier. One miko down, one miko to go. Now if you don't mind, let's get the annihalation started!" Nakago motioned to the others, who began to move forward. A hand stopped them. It was Hayama. "Wait just a minute you guys, I think I deserve a chance to go first since I never saw you before. Now, here's my little trick." A purple light came out of the symbol on his palm, and a purple energy swept over the Seiryuu, instantly knocking them to the ground, fast asleep. All except for Nakago. He had blocked the attack. he smirked. "Cute trick, but that doesn't work on me." He began to fire attacks at Hayama, who dodged them all. He clashed with Nakago, while yelling, "Free the rest of the seishi!!!" Tiffany ran around them and to the doors. Nakago was unable to stop her because Hayama was surprising strong. She looked around frantically, finally pulling two levers, each on either side of the doors. The doors flew open and the seven seishi stared out of them. They saw Nakago and Hayama fighting, and they instantly ran to help. When Nakago realized he was outnumbered, he jumped back, scowled, and diasppeared. Hayama sighed and fell over AS, beathing, "He was strong!" Tiffany laughed, then ran over to her seishi. She gave them all big hugs, then said, "Everyone, I have something to tell you. It's about Melissa." Nuriko perked up. "Where is she?" he asked nervously. Tiffany shrugged. "I have no idea." Nuriko and the others balked. "What do you mean' No idea'?" Tiffany sighed. "Just what I said. We were walking here with Hayama, my newest seishi, and all of a sudden Mabonu arrived. She said to Melissa, 'You will thank me for this,' and POOF! Melissa disappeared in a weird green light. It was kinda creepy. Thing is, haven't seen a trace of her since that happened." Nuriko growled. In unsion (and kind of eerie) he and Tasuki yelled, "MABONU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Melissa sat up straight and said, "I just thought of something." Tomas looked over at her. They were driving down the road on their way to Freddy's apartment, to get a few of Tiffany's things. "What?" he asked. "If I have been gone for 45, it has already been almost a MONTH there! time runs very differently!" Tomas stared at her. "No lies? Wow, you have to get back soon! Another 15 minutes and it will be a month!" Melissa nodded. She thought about the time in her head and said, "It is a good thing it is winter here, cause when I get back it will be winter there, and that means I packed the right kind of clothes!" Tomas grinned. " Yah I guess. Now you know to pack clothes for all the seasons for Tiffany." Melissa nodded. "Good thing I packed some summer clothes too." (a/n- just to let you know what winter clothes she is wearing, it is NOT a snowsuit! She is wearing sneakers, flares, a blue sweater with the cool stitching along the middle and the arms, and a white tech vest. This also happenes to be my favorite outfit! Ja-) They pulled up in front of Freddy's apartment building, ran inside, rode the elevator up to the 5 floor, ran out, and pulled the door open. Tensu and Freddy gasped when they saw them. "MELISSA?!" they said in unison. Melissa rolled her eyes. "You have a copy of the book, right? What, didn't you read it? SHEESH!" she said, then ran into Tiffany's room and began packing a backpack. Tomas quickly explained what was happening, then said, "And in 2 minutes it will be exactly a month!" Freddy and Tensu nodded, and then Melissa came out lugging two backpacks on her back. She sighed. "Okay, ready." Tomas nodded, and opened up the book. It glowed green, and he backed away. Melissa walked over to the book, and said to the boys, "Bye guys!," with a smile. Tomas pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead. "Be careful, imoto." Melissa smiled and nodded. "Don't worry, I will be just fine. See ya!" She held up the book, and in a flash of green light, she was gone. Good thing she remembered the Seiryuu seishi's map!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ONE MONTH LATER (this is book time while Melissa is gone)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tiffany sighed and laid her head on the table. She was currently at Sukai's palace, and was REALLY full from dinner.' Now for the talk about how to get Melissa back,' she thought sadly. Her friend had been gone for a month, and showed no signs of ever returning. One reason mainly because they didn't know if she was gonna return cause they didn't know where she was (oh boy what a run on!) "I still think she is back in our world," Tiffany stated plainly, "and that would make sense. Know why?" The others shook their heads. "Because...in this world, time runs alot faster than in my, er, OUR world. She has been gone a month, right? Well, in our time she has only been out of the book for 1 hour." Nuriko's mouth hung open. "Only 1 hour?" Tiffany nodded. "That actually does make sense," Vince said, "because Melissa is a good kid, she wouldn't leave us hanging here." Tasuki and Genki nodded. "Yah I agree," Hayama said, "she seemed so nice when we first met, I don't think she is going to STAY wherever she is. She'll be back." Tiffany smiled. "YOU JUST TOLD US ABOUT THE TIME THING?!" Sukai said, and Tiffany sweatdropped. Suddenly, a green light shown brightly from the ceiling, and everyone had to sheild their eyes. Nuriko slowly opened them after the light was gone, and gasped at what he saw. "OWWW!!! HOW COME I DIDN'T LAND ON SOMETHING SOFTER??" Those had to be the sweetest words he had heard in a month (sweet, huh?) He jumped up and ran over. "Melissa! You're back!" he said, and the others gasped and got up from their seats. Nuriko lifted Melissa up and hugged her fiercely. She hugged him back. "I missed you guys SOOOOOO much!!" She said, and was about to say more but lips on hers silenced her. She closed her eyes, and kissed Nuriko back, loving every minute of it. The others smiled, and then Tiffany noticed something. "HEY!!! YOU CHANGED YOUR CLOTHES!!!" Melissa and Nuriko broke their kiss and Melissa grinned, "Yup!!! Don't freak, look, I brought you some of your clothes too, but I was only in my world for an hour so I didn't have to much time. Here." She tossed Tiffany the bookbag. Tiffany looked inside and yelled, "MY FAVORITE WINTER CLOTHES!!!!!!!" Melissa giggled. She then faced all her seishi. " I feel horrible!" she said, and they stared at her, puzzled. "I only remembered the time difference after I had been in my world for 45 minutes: equivalent to your 3 weeks. I am so sorry I wasn't back sooner!!" The seishi smiled and Genki said, "Don't worry, you didn't hurt us in anyway. Nothing has been happening. The Seiryuu seishi have backed off since Nakago's encounter with Hayama." Melissa smiled. "I'm so glad!" Tasuki grinned and wlaked over. "Well, ya still left us ya know, and there is a little punishment for that!" Melissa stared at him. "What?" she asked. He grinned and said, "Y'all get to go......swimming." Melissa paled. "Swimming? Hey ya know, these are my favorite clothes and I don't want to ruin them!" Tasuki grinned again and said, "Oh not now, but one day, when ya least expect it, I'll come up from behind, and throw ya inta the water." Melissa laughed. "I'll be waiting!" Tasuki laughed and hugged her tightly. She hugged him too and siad, " How did you guys ever get along without me?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Later that night, when Tiffany and Melissa were in their room, Tiffany snapped her fingers and said, "Hey Melissa, did anything happen that you would thank Mabonu for since you went home?" Melissa gasped and said, "I almost forgot!" She went through her book bag and pulled out a map. "It's the Seiryuu seishi's map!" Tiffany gasped. "No kidding?" Melissa nodded, and brought the map over. Tiffany shook her head. "Whadda ya know? KNow we have their map and they can't find anymore seishi." Melissa grinned. "THANKS MABONU!!!!!" she called. The poor girls didn't think about the fact that at that very moment one of the Seiryuu seishi was noticing the map was gone. He went to Nakago, reported it, and said he thought it was probably the Enkai no miko. Nakago smiled icily, and said that their game was back.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
WOW THAT WAS LONG!!!!!!!! In case you don't know what Nakago means, I'll tell you: He means that the Enkai no Miko is back and the target for their seishi once again. Kay? 29'll be along soon!!!! R&R!!!!!!!!! Ja Ne!!  
  
  
  
~*~HeliosGirl~*~ 


	16. Default Chapter Title

~*~ Kikai Ittenshikai ~*~  
  
  
  
  
Episode 30  
  
  
  
  
Sugoi, episode 30 already!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Wow, time sure flies no da!!!! Anyways, this is an idea I had just before I went to sleep last night (that happens to me sometimes) so I decided to make it a chapter. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE send us more ideas for our story!!!!! R&R, and enjoy!!! Gomen this chapter is kinda short!  
  
  
  
  
  
Melissa pulled the blankets down off her bed and jumped onto it. "I love beds like these!! The ones that bounce you back up when you bounce on them! Don't you Tiff?" She turned to look at her friend, who was nonchantaly taking the blankets off the bed. "Sure, whatever Melissa." She said flatly. Melissa stopped jumping and asked, "What's the matter with you?" Tiffany sighed. "Nothing, nothing, don't worry I'll be fine." Melissa scoffed. "Who said I was worrying?" She grinned, but Tiffany seemed distant. Melissa shrugged and pulled the covers up to her chin. She then reached over and blew out the candel by her bed. "Night Tiff," she said, but Tiffany was still sitting up. 'Now's as good a time as any', she thought to herself, then reached into her backpack and pulled out a flashlight. She clicked it on and shined it in Melissa's face. Melissa's eyes popped open and she yelped. "Hey, what's with the light? You trying to blind me?" Tiffany giggled and then said, "No, I just wanted your attention. I have to ask you something." Melissa scowled as she sat up. "Well, now you have it. Ask away, Eye Burner." Tiffany clicked off the flashlight. "I have a problem, sorta." She said. Melissa shrugged. "Who doesn't? But what is it anyways." Tiffany took a breath, then said, "Well, it's about....my, um, REALTIONSHIP with two of my seishi." Melissa's eyes narrowed and she snickered. "Ohhhh, is this about Kairiki and Vince? Hmmmmmmm?" Tiffany gulped and said, "How'd you know about Vince?" Melissa shrugged. " A little bird told me. Now, you want to know what to do about this because you know Kairiki loves you, but you're not so sure about Vince, even though you can kinda tell. Am I right?" Tiffany blinked. "I THINK I understood what you said. Yah, I mean, I love Kairiki, and I already know he loves me." Melissa shrugged again. "So what's the problem? Oh yah, VVVINNNCCCEEE......" she said slyly. Tiffany sighed. "But like you stated, there's Vince. I can TELL he loves me, but unlike Kairiki he's too chicken to admit it." Melissa yawned. "So, do you love Vince?", Tiffany nodded, "so you love them both. Now I see your problem." She laid back on her bed and sighed. Tiffany laid backwards and said, "You're so lucky." Melissa sat up and siad, "Why's that?" Tiffany rested her head on her hands. "Well, you KNOW who you love: Nuriko. And you know he loves you back, so there is no love triangle with another person." Melissa closed her eyes and sighed. "I see your point." They sat in silence for a while, then Melissa said, "Whelp, there's only one thing I can think of for you to do." Tiffany sat up straight and said, "What's that?" Melissa fiddled with her hair. "Well, you love them both right? That's your problem. You need to figure out which one you love MORE: Kairiki, or Vince. You need to realize which is TRUE love, like with Nuriko and I, and which is brotherly love, like with Tasuki, Genki, Sukai, and I. And all of your seishi for that matter. You need to figure out who you love like you love my seishi.You DO love my seishi, right, cause if you don't...." Tiffany nodded, then sighed and looked out the window. It was a clear moonlit night, and Tiffany smiled. "I guess you're right." Melissa threw up her hands and siad, "Was there EVER any doubt?" Tiffany giggled and threw a pillow at Melissa, who dodged it expertly. Tiffany laid down under her blankets and turned over on her side, thinking about what her friend had told her. 'I have to figure out who I am truly in love with and who I love like a brother.' Melissa threw the pillow back and said, "Hey, just remember: Don't do anything stupid, careless, or dumb to figure it out. Basically, don't do something I would do." Tiffany smiled and said, "I won't, don't worry. Night Mel." Melissa laid down and closed her eyes. "Night Tiff." There was a pause, and then Melissa sat up straight in the air and said, with an utterly horrified look on her face, "VINCE?" She then smiled and laid back down, falling asleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tiffany woke in the middle of the night with her answer. She slipped out her bed and opened her backpack (backpack, bookbag, same thing..) She withdrew a pencil and a piece of paper, and her flashlight. Going over to the nightstand that separted her and Melissa's beds, she clicked the light on and bbegan to write. When she was done, she set the paper and the pencil down and grabbed her backpack. She tiptoed by her friend's bed, then quietly opened the door, and stepped out into the hallway. She quietly shut the door, the crept down the hallway and to the huge double doors (big old fashioned carved doors, not like the ones in an office building) and pushed them opened. The fresh air of the early morning made her shiver, but she continued. She walked down the steps and across the courtyard, to the stables. She picked out Wonderland, Sukai's best mare, and climbed on. She didn't need reins or a saddle, cause how hard could bareback be? She grabbed two handfuls of Wonderland's mane and nudged him with her heels. He began to trot away from the stable, across the courtyard, through the palace gates, and onto the main road. Tiffany looked back at the palace and waved to no one in praticular. "Sorry Melissa," she said to herself with a smile, "cause you are probably going to be hysterical after you read my note. Wish I had written that this wasn't your fault, but oh well, them's the breaks. Everyone knows how unbalanced emotinally you are, so maybe it won't be a a big deal. Sorry seishi, but I'll be back." She then dug her heels into Wonderlands flanks and he took off galloping down the road.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Melissa screamed as she read Tiffany's note. 'Oh no! I TOLD her not to do anything I would do!! This is all my fault!!' She then burst out crying, thinking of her poor friend Tiffany being mauled by a jungle cat (actually, if you look at it as SD, it's really funny!) or being thrown from the horse she said she'd taken. She heard the door to their room bang open, and then heard Nuriko's voice ask her, "Melissa? What's wrong?" She turned around and through teary eyes saw Nuriko, Tasuki, Genki, Sukai, Vince, Tamahome, Hayama, and Kairiki all at the door. She swallowed the lump in her throat, and mangaed to say, "It's(gulp) all my (cough) fault!" Then she began to cry again. Nuriko came over to her and rapped his arms around her, and she cried willingly into his chest (see?my Nuriko doesn't sleep with a shirt! ::drool::) Vince saw the note in her hand and said, "Hey, what's that you are holding?" Melissa pulled herself away from Nuriko and handed Vince the note. Everyone crowded around Vince to see it as he read,   
Dear Melissa & seishi:  
I am sorry to be doing this to all of you at a time like this, but I am afraid it is the only way to solve my problem. I am going away for awhile, just to figure out my emotions and take in what advice you gave me last night Melissa. I will be back, and please don't find anymore of my seishi until I do. I don't want them or you to be miko-less and would like to meet them when you all do. I promise I won't be gone long, please don't look for me.  
See ya!  
Tiffany  
  
Vince and the other stared at the note, wide-eyed. "She....ran away?!" Vince and Kairiki said at once, and Hayama and Tamahome looked utterly confused. Vince turned to Melissa. "Why.....is this your fault?" Melissa gulped and said, "I....gave her advice last night cause she told me about a problem she had. I told her not to do something stupid like this, but....OH I FELL TERRIBLE!!!!" Vince shook his head. "What was the problem?" he asked, and Melissa shook her head. "I don't think she would want everyone to know her problems, and it IS kind of a girl-thing." Vince closed his eyes and asked her more sternly, "What was the problem?" Melissa shook her head. "I really don't think she would want you to know." Vince's eyes burned and he yelled, " GOD DAMNIT JUST TELL ME WHAT SHE WAS BUGGING ABOUT!" Melissa stepped back and stared at Vince, wide-eyed and open mouthed (man, I didn't know Vince had such a bad temper when it comes to Tiff!) Nuriko stepped in front of Melissa and yelled, "THAT"S ENOUGH VINCE! YOU'RE SCARING HER TO DEATH!" Tasuki nodded. "Yah Vince, chill man, you're a gonna go overboard with this whole matter. Go easy on er for God's sake!" Vince took a deep breath and shook his head. "You're right." He then looked at Melissa and smiled. "Sorry, imoto, didn't mean to snap at you like that." (a/n- In case you don't know, imoto is "little sister" in Japanese. If you will recall in one of the first episodes, Vince told Tiff that he thought of Melissa as a "little sister." See how everything comes together? Just thought I would add the little tidbit! Ja-) Melissa smiled and wiped her eyes. "It's okay, I understand Vince." Kairiki sighed. "So what do we do?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, BIG CLIFFHANGER!!! I'll graciously allow Miaka to pick the story up at this point, so look out for episode 31 coming soon to a computer screen near you!!! (can you tell I was just at the movies? I saw the Emperor's New Groove and it was the best movie I have ever seen! even better than Toy Story 2, and I saw that 3 times and have the movie!)  
  
  
~*~HeliosGirl~*~  



	17. Default Chapter Title

~Kikai Ittenshikai~*~  
  
  
  
Episode 33  
  
  
  
  
Okay, I know Miaka (or Tiffany) wrote the last chapter, and that's okay because I didn't know where to go with the story. But Lanen's idea was picked because it was the one that we could work with the most!! Congrats Lanen! Now all the rest of you guys get started on your creative ideas for another chapter. It can be about anything remember!!!!!! Okay, here's 33:)  
  
  
  
Tffany's horse, Wonderland, cantered swiftly over the hills to the city. She sighed again, as she had been doing excessivly since the ride had begun. 'OK, I remember the horse's name I am riding is Wonderland. But why can't I remember my name, who I am, where I live, where I am....it is so confusing.' She stared at the road ahead, then suddenly got a wonderful idea. 'Hey, I think I have an idea! I saw it in a movie once, you let the horse go by itself and it will lead you back to your log cabin! Or, that's what it was in the movie.' She then loosed her grip on the reins. Wonderland felt the relaxation on the bit and began to gallop off the roads. Tiffany closed her eyes. 'Hey, how do I know this is the wrong way?' she thought to herself. She peeled her eyes opened and studied the scenery ( as much as she could see) trying to distinguish any of it.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
A loud bang startled the group of seishi. Vince jumped up out of his chair and ran out into the hallway. The two kings were away in a neighboring town, trying to get a search party going to look for Tiffany. They have connections. Nuriko, Melissa, Tasuki, Genki, and Hayama followed. They gasped at what they saw. The huge oak tree in the front courtyard had fallen and crushed the angel statue. (oh yah, and Kairiki and Vince really want to get Tiffany back so soon cause it had been two hours and Melissa had to tell them the reason Tiffany left) There before the tree stood Nakago, Suboshi, and Bakaneru. Vince narrowed his eyes and lept over the railing, followed by Hayama, Tasuki, and Genki. Nuriko carefully insructed Melissa to go inside, then he jumped and ran to the others. Melissa ran inside and the stopped. She knew why they were here. 'They want that damn map back! Well, they won't get it!' She ran down the hallway and into her room. She fished through her backpack and grasped the map. Unfurling it, she noticed that the Seiryuu seishi were still missing 3 seishi. Melissa smiled. 'Then this map is authentic!' she thought happily. She clasped it in her hand and ran back through the hallway and out to the spot where the seishi had confronted each other. She knew Nuriko told her to stay put, but she had to see what was happening.   
Bakaneru spat at Vince's feet. "We aren't gonna ask you guys again! GIVE US THE MAP!" Vince smirked. "No way. You'll have to fight us first." Bakaneru also smirked and said, "Where's my friend the Enkai no miko? I really want to see that one again, 'specially since now I can fight back against her severe biting disorder." Nuriko narrowed his eyes. "You won't touch Melissa, not if I can help it." Bakaneru laughed. "Oh, you must be her man, eh? Too bad, she was kinda cute. Think we would have made a good couple." Nuriko clenched his fists. "No matter. Hey guys," he called over his shoulder to Nakago and Suboshi, "whadda ya say we teach these cockroaches a lesson?" Nakago smiled his little half-smile. "Fine with me." Suboshi nodded. They got into their battle stances and so did the others. Before Melissa could blink, the battle had started. She had to admit, this was better than the movies. She followed almost every move. Seemed that her and Tiffany's seishi had the upper hand, since after all the Seiryuu seishi's attacks Nuriko had only a small cut on his cheek, Tasuki was bleeding lightly on his left arm, and Genki and the others had cuts on their faces. The Seiryuu seishi looked worse. Except for Nakago. She listened as Bakaneru began to speak. "So I see you have improved. No matter. When in doubt, and your magic doesn't work, their are always....." Melissa's eyes widened as he began to draw a small dagger from his jack and aim it at Tasuki. Poor unsuspecting Tasuki....." alternatives!" He threw the dagger. Tasuki eyes widened as the dagger flew towards his stomach. "NO!!!! DON'T HURT HIM!!!!" Melissa ran as fast as she could towards the scene. Just as the dagger reached its mark, Melissa pushed Tasuki down to the ground. She slammed against the ground and spat out the dirt. He then realized he was okay. But his miko wasn't. The others gasped. Melissa's eyes widened when she looked down at the dagger stuck into her side. Nuriko made a move towards her, but then she did something the didn't expect. She grasped the dagger, and ripped it out of her stomach. The seishi drew in sharp breaths as blood splattered on the ground. She then threw it at Bakaneru's feet. He stared at it, wide-eyed. "There. I told you not to hurt him, but you didn't listen. Now are you happy? HMMMMMM???" Bakaneru narrowed his eyes. "You're stupid, ya'know that?" Melissa smirked. "Yah I know. But at least I care about my friends. I bet you wouldn't do that for your friends..." Bakaneru shook his head. "Whatever. Come on guys, let's get outta here. We can get the map later." He disapeared, along with Nakago and Suboshi (hey how come Nakago isn't the leader?) She then turned to face the seishi, who stared at her, wide-eyed. The bottom of her shirt was soaked with blood, and it dripped onto the ground. "Are you alright? My god!" Nuriko said, and he hurried towards her. She smiled. "Don't worry Nuriko. It will take more than a...a little...cut to..to knock me....." She then crumpled (I love that word!) to the ground at Nuriko's feet, unconcious, and most likely bleeding to death.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tomas dropped the book and screamed (how they hell do boys scream? can't picture it) Tensu and Freddy looked up. "What? What happned?" Tensu asked desperately as he saw the tears streaming down Tomas's face. "I...Melissa... she was stabbed, by those Seiryuu..." He then slammed against the bookcase and slid down, crying like a child (now THAT'S an interesting picture!) Tensu and Freddy grabbed the book and began to read.......~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Kay that's it! R&R and sorry it was short!  
  
~*~HeliosGirl~*~ 


End file.
